


Winter Soldier Returns

by sweetlikepi



Series: The A(BO)vengers [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Nick Fury, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Rape, Explicit Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Sam Wilson, Omega Verse, Rape, Soul Bond, Steve Rogers Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikepi/pseuds/sweetlikepi
Summary: The Winter Soldier had been decommissioned after his last mission in 2009. With the creation of Project Insight and the ability to launch five years later, his services are needed to take out three main targets that will prevent the rise of HYDRA.Steve Rogers has become more suspicious of SHIELD and the people he works around. It takes being backed into a corner to trust someone he met only a day ago and someone he thought wasn't on his side until a target was placed on her back.The pair meet not once but twice when they realize why they both felt the emptiness that had been there for years suddenly fill.Will they come together again to fulfill each other's desires and their bond? Or will they be plagued by their own pasts and push each other away?Will follow the events of Captain America: Winter Soldier.[It isn't necessary to have read other pieces of the series, but it may help to read Captain America: the First Alpha for minor details that were covered. :)]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The A(BO)vengers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655929
Comments: 33
Kudos: 97





	1. Compartmentalization for the Sake of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D. 
> 
> If you'd like to beta, lemme knowww.

Chapter 1: Compartmentalization for the Sake of Freedom

WASHINGTON, D.C. January, 8th, 2014.

The Alpha rarely slept most days, the mornings he woke before sunrise were the mornings he was antsy and pushed his body to the farthest limits he could, when by himself. Mornings like this Steve remembered when God punished him with a body that crumpled and ached with pains a twenty-year-old should have never felt. How Steve always needed his omega, who was no longer around, to care for him and protect him. That hadn’t changed after the serum, Bucky had always managed to somehow save Steve from some HYDRA nazi he hadn’t seen. Steve’s body always felt like it was holding him back in one way or another. Whether it was illness or being seen as a weapon of mass destruction by the government that had created him. 

Steve who was lost in his thoughts was about to barrel through another man who was jogging so he yelled, “On your left!” The man moved to the side easily letting him through without a fuss.

The Alpha hadn’t really realized he was passing the same man ten minutes later as he yelled, “On your left,” again.

As Steve passed, however, he heard the man’s grumbling response, “Uh-huh, on my left… Got it.”

When the Alpha came up behind Sam again he tried to hold in the smirk his lips wanted to release when he heard the man yelling, “Don’t say it! Don’t say it!”

Of course, Steve had to say it. “On your left!” 

“Come on!” he heard the man call and try to pick up speed and catch up to Steve.

The blond couldn’t resist the loud laugh that fell from his lips as he ran, maybe this was one of the positives of the serum. Being able to make men, who were already in crazy good shape, feel slightly inadequate because Steve wasn’t sweating at all and looked as though he was sprinting. As he came back around the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool he saw the man he had passed had stopped running and collapsed against a tree panting and dripping in sweat. So Steve did what he felt was the kind thing to do and stopped next to him so they could have a conversation and the Alpha could possibly make a friend. 

“Need a medic?” Steve asked with a smirk at the man laying on the ground up against a tree.

The man with glistening walnut skin looked up with a bright smile laughing at the man that had probably tortured him without meaning to. “I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes.” 

“I guess I got a late start,” Steve teased. His own pale pink skin barely flushed and no trace of sweat on lightly pink dusted cheeks. 

“Oh really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap,” Sam looked away to see if anyone else was seeing Captain America hovering above him. “Did you just take it? I assume you took it.”

Steve tightened his hands on his hips and bobbed his head around as he chuckled “What unit you with?” The blond gestured to the other man’s sweatshirt seeing a military insignia on it.

“58, Pararescue. But now I’m working down at the VA. Sam Wilson,” Sam hummed. The man reached a hand up and motioned for Steve to take it, which the Alpha did easily using his momentum to pull Sam up instead of actually using his overabundant muscles.

“Steve Rogers,” the blond introduced. 

“I kind of put that together. Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing,” Sam winced at the thought.

“It takes some getting used to. It’s nice to meet you, Sam,” Steve chuckled. The blond turned around planning on heading home, maybe he’d run into the other man again, but he was feeling some type of exhaustion. 

“It’s your bed, right?” Sam called after him. 

“What’s that?” Steve asked, turning towards Sam with furrowed brows, lips turned down. 

“Your bed, it’s too soft. When I was over there I’d sleep on the ground and use rocks for pillows, like a caveman,” Sam replied quickly, trying to get Steve to listen genuinely. “Now I’m home, lying in my bed, and it’s like…”

“Lying on a marshmallow,” Steve finished nodding his head. “Feel like I’m gonna sink right to the floor.” The Alpha watched the man, smelling the air as it changed direction and pegged the other as an omega. “How long?”

“Two tours. You miss the good old days, huh?” Sam asked with a big smile.

“Well,” Steve leaned back and turned towards him a bit flirtatiously. “Things aren’t so bad. Food’s a lot better, we used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I’ve been reading a lot trying to catch up.” Part of Steve’s training over the past two years included a lot of debriefing on modern values, laws, civil movements. As those debriefings came so did a cultural to-do list generated by those around him (mostly Tony Stark who was too insistent). 

“Marvin Gaye, 1972, “Trouble Man” soundtrack. Everything you’ve missed jammed into one album,” Sam hummed, his smile closing a bit to try and stop his mahogany cheeks from bursting in a rose hue. 

“I’ll put it on the list,” Steve nodded and pulled out his small notebook to add it to his ever-expanding list. 

As he wrote his phone chimed and the Alpha couldn’t help but release an irritated sigh. Steve stuffed the small notebook away and pulled out his phone to read a text from Natasha: “Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at the curb. :)”. Steve placed the phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to Sam.

“Alright, Sam. Duty calls. Thanks for the run if that’s what you want to call running,” Steve chuckled as they shook hands. The Alpha took one of Sam’s into both of his to feel the warmth of the other. 

“Oh? That's how it is?” Sam laughed, that rosy hue spread across his high cheeks. 

“Oh,” Steve winked, his own pale face presenting red. “That’s how it is.” Steve pulled his hands away from Sam’s so he could start walking backward. 

Sam laughed more openly, his lips widening to show his teeth and tongue that darted out to lick his bottom lip. “Okay. Any time you wanna stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know.”

Steve smiled tighter as he heard Natasha’s car pulling up from down the street. “I’ll keep that in mind.” The Alpha’s head bobbed and glanced over his shoulder, not wanting to move too far from Sam.

“Okay,” Sam chuckled, containing his smile again, but unable to contain the mirth in his eyes. 

“Hey fellas!” Natasha called from her car and Steve tensed a bit, waiting for the joke. “Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I’m here to pick up a fossil!” 

Sam had moved closer to Steve with every step back the blond took. “That’s hilarious,” Steve rolled his eyes, body turned halfway towards Natasha. 

“How you doing?” Sam asked Natasha flirtatiously after fully examining her sports car. 

“Hey,” Natasha’s deep tone rumbled through as she leaned over to open the car door for Steve. Her soft peach skin clearer with the door ajar. 

“Can’t run everywhere,” Steve hummed as he slipped into the car, shutting the door and gave Sam another wink. 

“No you can’t,” Sam’s chuckle rumbled through his chest as his lips pursed to hide a smile. 

“So, who was that?” Natasha purred.

Steve looked at the woman knowingly. Since Steve moved to DC more permanently she had been trying to get him to date people that weren’t Tony Stark. She said his standards weren’t high enough and he should have someone to be romantic with. To which Steve reminded her kindly, as long as his bond mark was present, he couldn’t be romantic with anyone. “Sam Wilson, works for the VA here.”

“You gonna ask him out?”

Steve gave Natasha a deadpan look and huffed out. “I talked to him for all of ten minutes Nat.”

“And he was blushing, and you were blushing. I don’t see why you can’t,” she shrugged.

Steve chewed on his bottom lip and shrugged. “Fine, yea, I’ll ask if I see him again,” Steve grumbled, “But that means you have to stop suggesting people.”

Natasha hummed and tilted her head to the side. “No, I don’t think I will stop suggesting people because if I stop, you won’t feel pressure to ask him out, and the whole point-“

“Natasha, it’ll just be another arrangement like I have with Stark,” Steve said honestly, as he glanced out the window. 

“You’re so annoying, that bond mark is just some scar you have from before the serum. He’s dead you know,” Natasha pointed out bluntly. 

“I’m gonna jump out of this car,” Steve huffed. 

“Jump out of the plane tonight. It’ll freak Rumlow and his men out.”

Steve sucked in a breath, another fucking mission with Rumlow? When was that man going to be found to be a double agent? The Alpha looked to Natasha with his disappointed frown. “Are we really going on another mission with him?”

“You two work well together. You don’t like him for the same reason you don’t like Pepper Potts.”

“I don’t like him for reasons you can’t even begin to understand.”

INDIAN OCEAN.

Steve didn’t like Brock Rumlow. It wasn’t just the way he spoke about omegas or the fact that Tony helped Steve figure out that the man was a double agent working for HYDRA underneath SHIELD’s nose. The man was just plain obnoxious. Rumlow trained without restraint, he was sure if there weren’t cameras or other bystanders during training, the man would kill each and every one of his opponents. That translated onto the field where more often than not, the man would leave bodies lying around. Steve preferred to keep missions clean, bloodless, and ample opportunity to arrest and interrogate everyone that was involved in whoever they were going up against. Missions became more complicated the more dead people left behind and Steve really didn’t appreciate having to report on it. The Alpha was staring the other down on the Quinjet they rode as the man began debriefing the rest of the team that joined them. 

“The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago,” Rumlow started.

“Any demands?” Steve asked since time had passed with hostages, usually demands followed after about an hour or so into the situation.

“A billion and a half.”

Steve’s eyes widened at the number. Sure the man was a multi-millionaire now, which to him was an excessive amount of money, but to want a billion dollars, it was unfathomable to someone like Steve. “Why so steep?”

“Because the ship is SHIELD’s.”

“So it’s not off-course, it’s trespassing?” Steve asked about the ship's trajectory. 

“I’m sure they have a good reason,” Natasha piped in trying to keep Steve civil. 

The Alpha’s irritation with SHIELD had grown since he had been defrosted without his permission and told he actually “belonged” to the department of defense and was on “loan”. The moment Steve woke up he’d been treated as an object for use and not a person who was a lot smarter than he looked. “You know, I’m getting a little tired of being Fury’s janitor.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes visibly as she leaned back in her seat like it was a comfortable plush couch. “Relax, it’s not that complicated.”

“How many pirates?” Steve grumbled.

“Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy,” Rumlow brought up a picture on a monitor, “Georges Batroc. Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He’s at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. The guy’s got a rep for maximum casualties.”

Well, at least Rumlow had something in common with the French assassin. “Hostages?”

“Uh… Mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell,” Brock replied with a shrug as Sitwell’s photo sprung up. “They’re in the galley.” 

“What’s Sitwell doing on a launch ship?” Jasper Sitwell was one of the higher-ranking agents on the list of people known to be a double agent for HYDRA. Steve was not only upset about cleaning up a mess Fury started, working with Rumlow, but now he had to navigate what could possibly be a HYDRA mission disguised as a SHIELD mission especially with Captain America attached to it. The Alpha knew he had to be wary of moving forward as pieces were coming together for the man. “Alright, I’m gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you’ll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get them out. Let's move.” 

“STRIKE, you heard the Cap. Gear up,” Rumlow commanded as Steve walked away to get himself suited up.

Steve checked his radio at his wrist, “Secure channel seven.”

“Seven secure,” Natasha replied back next to him to grab her parachute and ensure her weapons were in good shape. “Did you do anything fun Saturday night?”

“Oh, we’re continuing this conversation again?” Steve snorted. “Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so… No, not really.” The red-haired woman with soft pink skin and flush lips laughed softly at his lame joke, which Steve took as good news that the conversation might be over.

“Coming up by the drop zone, Cap,” the pilot radioed into Steve’s ear.

“You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she’d probably say yes,” Natasha continued.

Steve hit the button next to his head to have the ramp open for the team to jump out of. “The brunette Alpha?” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Yea, the only one in statistics you like to talk to,” Natasha hummed.

“That’s why I don’t ask,” Steve replied louder as the sound of wind and the jet came in from the open ramp.

“Too shy or too scared?” the Agent called back.

The Alpha picked up his shield, which had been stripped of its color, and placed it on his back where a strong magnet was. Steve finally yelled back, “Too busy!” as he jumped out of the plane.

“Was he wearing a parachute?” A Strike agent asked with wide eyes.

Brock laughed and shook his head, “No. No, he wasn’t.”

Once on the ship movement was easy, knocking down a guy there, listening for where all the others might be. It was easy for Steve to do it on his own, Natasha had trained him well enough that his footsteps were light and silent while running. The woman had also greatly improved his hand to hand combat, which allowed for minimal casualties. The Alpha didn’t enjoy using guns, his shield was all he needed to incapacitate multiple enemies at once. But, the lack of using guns meant he was vulnerable to men that preferred to use guns and were able to get the drop on Steve while the Alpha was preoccupied with other humans.

Luckily for Steve, being held at gunpoint didn’t last long when Rumlow shot the man dead as he parachuted down to the ship. The rest of the STRIKE team and Natasha landed on the ship in matters of seconds, all quiet and with the stealth of senior agents. The agents stripped off their parachutes and pulled out their guns beginning to follow their orders now that they were finally aboard. Natasha slid up alongside Steve who walked with a purpose towards his mission, secure the ship while the STRIKE team secures the hostages, and find Batroc who would be Steve’s responsibility to take down. 

“What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you?” Natasha hummed.

“The Beta?” Steve grumbled it was almost unbelievable that Natasha was continuing this conversation. 

“Yea, she seems kind of nice.”

“Secure the engine room, then find me a date.”

“I’m multitasking!” Natasha called back as she launched herself over a railing down to a lower level of the ship.

Steve, without the distraction of Natasha, began to launch himself up the ship's levels with the power and strength of a super-soldier towards the Navigation Quarters on the ship. The Alpha shot a small bomb on the window of the overlook and paused below, listening to the rest of his teammates to get into position so he could get the drop on Batroc. Steve watches the men, tunes into their radio to hear their confusion about SHIELD’s sudden silence. The Captain manages to hear from the STRIKE team, Rumlow, but Natasha seemed to be MIA as he called for her. They had to wait for the engine room to be secure because they didn’t want the ship to sink while they attempted to rescue the hostages. Steve had been told to not be concerned about keeping the SHIELD ship in condition that his only mission was to secure the hostages and Batroc.

“Natasha, what’s your status?” With radio silence, Steve felt his frustration rise. The man was already suspicious about the mission. How could he not be with two HYDRA agents involved and the very unpredictable Natasha Romanoff? After a few more anxious beats of silence, Steve called again. “Status, Natasha?”

“Hang on!” She yelled through her comm. Steve paused with a huff and listened, managing to pick up on some of her combat through the radio. “Engine room secure.” 

“On my mark. Three. Two. One.” 

With Steve’s command, the STRIKE team entered the room the hostages were held in and Steve sprinted across the upper level, spotting Batroc with his back to the window and his smaller men staring through the window with wide eyes. The Alpha could see the men trying to warn Batroc as he threw his shield and broke the windows of the navigation room. With the Frenchman down Steve threw himself into the broken window only to be met with a swift kick. Steve got himself up in time to watch Batroc escape the room, so he grabbed his shield and ran out in the same direction.

“Hostages en route to extraction. Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Cap. Hostiles are still in play,” Rumlow relayed through the radio.

Steve walked down the stairs and looked towards the stern. “Natasha, Batroc’s on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages.” The Alpha turned towards the bow and tried his radio again. “Natasha!” 

Without a moment's notice, Batroc had launched himself at Steve’s shield knocking him back which the Alpha rolled into and jumped back up. Only to be met with another kick to his shield. Steve managed to get himself focused enough to avoid another kick and ended up in a tight hand to hand to foot to hand combat with the Frenchman Batroc. Never had Steve dealt with an opponent that almost matched him in strength and probably would have tested Natasha’s hand to hand combat skills. Steve knew he played defense too often and used his shield as a way to block most attacks since the vibranium metal absorbed all the blows for Steve. But it helped him get the upper hand with Batroc. The man paused and gave Steve a once other, allowing Steve time to smell the Alpha, a strong scent filled with rage. 

“Je croyais que t'étais plus qu’un bouclier,” [I thought that you were more than just a shield.] Batroc chattered. 

Steve was glad to have known Denier and Jones, they taught him French fluently within their first year as commandos. “On va voir,” [Let’s see] Steve replied. 

The man placed his shield back onto his back and snapped his Captain America helmet off, threw it to the side, and waited for the man to come at him. The Alpha felt bold and Steve was annoyed enough that hand to hand combat with the man didn’t last as long as he had expected. Batroc managed to fall at a heavy blow, get up and try again. It was clear the man had run out of stamina and each heavy blow Steve landed on him impacted the man’s body heavily. Steve may have gone a bit too hard on him as he launched him through a metal door and knocked him out. The Alpha took a moment to stare down at the man, checking to make sure Steve’s temper hadn’t killed the man.

“Well… This is awkward,” a deep feminine voice chimed in.

Steve looked up and frowned at the sight of Natasha attached to a computer. She gave him a little smirk as he asked, “What are you doing?”

“Backing up the hard drive. It’s a good habit to get into,” Natasha hummed, sparing a glance at Steve before continuing her work.

Steve slowly walked over to Black Widow and looked up at the large screen. “Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?” Steve glanced down again to see a USB and a download speed. “You’re saving SHIELD intel.” Suspicious.

“Whatever I can get my hands on.”

More suspicious. Steve felt a tightness in his chest like he was about to be betrayed by someone he had grown close to over the past two years. “Our mission is to rescue hostages.” 

Natasha hummed, “No that’s your mission.” The red-headed Agent pulled out the flash drive and tried to move past him with a snide, “And you’ve done it beautifully.” 

The Alpha grabbed the woman’s arm and pulled her in close with a growl. Natasha was absolutely unbelievable. He knew she did nefarious things before working with SHIELD so either she was collecting data for herself to steal or she was stealing it for HYDRA, and Steve couldn’t see any other option other than her betrayal. “You just jeopardized this whole operation.”

“I think that’s overstating things,” She huffed.

Batroc jumped up alerting both agents of SHIELD, Natasha darted off in the opposite direction at the sight of a grenade being thrown at them. Steve hit the explosive away with a thrust of his shield, grabbed Natasha by her waist and launched them over each computer bay. The woman shot at a glass office to break the window so Steve could throw the pair of them into it to try and avoid most of the grenade blast. The pair crawled until they sat under the broken window, Steve checking to see if Batroc was back in the room to sneak up on them.

“Okay. That one’s on me.” 

“You’re damn right,” Steve growled and quickly left the room. 

The man realized his ability to trust anyone around him at this point was down to zero. None of the other Avengers were around in DC which meant Steve was now left with no friends. Natasha had put everyone on the ship in a dangerous situation. The woman left the hostages and the STRIKE team exposed as well as Steve and herself because she wanted intel that Steve hadn’t been told they were collecting. The Alpha ensured their mission finished successfully, but only with the plan to confront his commanding officer Director Nick Fury. 

THE TRISKELION SHIELD HEADQUARTERS. WASHINGTON, DC. January 9th, 2014.

Steve knew that Fury was enlightened to the hissy fit Steve was about to throw. Natasha, Steve, and Rumlow all submitted their reports on the quinjet back to headquarters with Steve’s report including information about Natasha’s supposed “mission” that Steve had not been briefed on. Which led to an invitation to Fury’s office upon their return. The Alpha hadn’t changed out of his uniform because he was summoned right upon arrival. So he arrived at Fury's office, storming in without an invitation from his secretary and started his tantrum.

“You just can’t stop yourself from lying, can you?”

“I didn’t lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours,” Nick hummed. The one-eyed man sat at his desk, umber skin backlit from the windows behind him. 

“Which you didn’t feel obliged to share?” Steve stood in front of the man’s desk and watched him spin in his chair to face him. 

“I’m not obliged to do anything,” Fury scoffed. 

“Those hostages could've died, Nick.” 

“I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn’t happen.” 

“Soldiers trust each other, that’s what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around and shooting guns.

Nick stood slowly. He moved and spoke with calculation. “The last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye. Look. I didn’t want you doing anything you weren’t comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything.”

The Alpha shifted to hold his weight on his other leg, hand resting on his hip. Nick Fury was releasing calming pheromones that were normally meant to work on only omegas, but the man figured out how to push enough out to use on the Alphas around him. Steve felt forced to be calmer. “I can’t lead a mission when the people I’m leading have missions of their own.” 

“It’s called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all.”

Steve felt his suspicions rise again. The man was director of SHIELD, there was no possible way he did not know that HYDRA was inside of SHIELD all these years. “Except you.”  
Nick leaned back and looked as though he was holding back an eye roll. “You’re wrong about me. I do share. I’m nice like that.” Steve frowned at him as Nick walked around his desk and casually waved his hand for Steve to follow. The pair walked out of his office and into the elevator the blond had just come up into. “Insight bay.”

The elevator scanned their faces and presented their levels. “Captain Rogers does not have clearance for Project Insight,” the computer chirped.

“Director override. Fury, Nicholas J.”

“Confirmed.” 

The elevator began to descend when Steve finally felt calm enough to speak again. “You know, they used to play music,” the Alpha hummed as he listened to the quiet whirring of the elevator gears. 

“Yeah, my grandfather operated one of these things for forty years. My granddad worked in a nice building, he got good tips. He’d walk home every night, roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He’d say “hi”, people would say hi back. Time went on, neighborhood got rougher. He’d say “hi”, they’d say, “keep on steppin’.” Granddad got to grippin’ that lunch bag a little tighter.”

Steve tilted his head, remembering his own downtrodden neighborhood. Nights where Steve would work on his knees and feel threatened by men that knew what he was as he walked home in the early morning. “Did he ever get mugged?” Because Steve did, all the time. It was why he worked so many nights when he probably shouldn’t have had to. 

“Every week some punk would say, “what’s in the bag?””

“What did he do?”

“He’d show ‘em. Bunch of crumpled ones and a loaded .22 magnum,” Fury laughed softly. “Granddad loved people. But he didn’t trust them very much.” The elevator descended further into another all-glass casing revealing three large helicarriers, larger than the one Steve had been on two years ago. “Yeah, I know. They’re a little bit bigger than a .22.” Nick began leading Steve around the basement of SHIELD Headquarters to show Steve the new massive weapons SHIELD had created. “This is Project Insight. Three next-generation Helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites.” 

“Launched from the Lemurian Star.”

“Once we get them in the air they never need to come down. Continuous suborbital flight courtesy of our new repulsor engines.”

Steve snorted, “Stark?”

“Well, he had a few suggestions once he got an up-close look at our old turbines. These new long-range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist’s DNA before he steps outside his spider hole,” Nick stepped and faced Steve, pausing their tour. “We’re gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen.”  
Steve frowned and tilted his head, with HYDRA hiding behind SHIELD this sounded like another mass genocidal attempt like the one Steve managed to prevent when he dove into the ice. “I thought the punishment usually came after the crime?”

The platform they had stepped on continued to move underneath one of the helicarriers.

“We can’t afford to wait that long.”

This had Steve visibly frowning, his concern and suspicions growing. “Who’s “we”?”

“After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once we’re way ahead of the curve.”

Steve sighed and looked away from Nick, eyes watching the guns above his head. “By holding a gun at everyone on Earth and calling it protection.”

“You know, I read those SSR files. Greatest generation? You guys did some nasty stuff.”

Steve scoffed, he hadn’t lived through the years of his generation. The Alpha hadn’t even lived through the rest of the war, he had been disgusted when he found out what his country had done to Japan as retaliation. But what Fury was proposing. A proposition without knowing if Fury knew who was hiding under his nose. It would be more damaging than Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined. Probably more than the complete death toll of what Nazi Germany managed. The Alpha was furious that what happened during World War Two was being compared to the proposal here. 

“Yea, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so that people could be free,” Steve huffed out. He looked around and waved his hand. “This isn’t freedom, this is fear.” 

“SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we’d like it to be. It’s getting damn near past time for you to get with the program, Cap.”

Steve scoffed and shifted his body towards the exit once the moving platform reached it. “Don’t hold your breath."


	2. Bonds Reignited and Suppressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. I'm sorry.
> 
> If you want to beta let me know (even if the story is completed... Like literally any of them I will take a beta)

Chapter 2: Bonds Reignited and Suppressed

PILGRIM CONGREGATIONAL CHURCH. January 9th, 2014. 1052.

After a visit to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, the Alpha took a visit to Peggy Carter. It was always difficult, not just because she was seventy years older and suffered from dementia. The woman had changed the details of Steve’s personal history which the man found seriously upsetting and disturbing. The Alpha never knew why she did that, never understood, especially because he knew that she had developed feelings for Gabe Jones. The couple had bonded and married in the United Kingdom after Steve’s death. But, it wasn’t their bond that redefined homosexuality in the United States, it was the faux relationships she claimed to have with Steve. So it was difficult to be around a woman that erased his relationship with Bucky from the books. 

Steve’s visit with Peggy was short and painful. As he left the senior care home she stayed in Natasha sent Steve a text with Sam Wilson’s work information in it. Although he was still distrustful of the woman, he wondered if seeing Sam might ease some of the pain and anxieties he was feeling. The Alpha hopped onto his bike and made his way to the church that the omega was hosting a VA meeting at. Steve took his time as he walked in, looking around the modern design with modern values. It was nice to be in a place of God that fully accepted him and others without hate or corruption. The church was a good choice on Sam’s part. Steve walked in and leaned against a beam as he watched the meeting’s end.

“The thing is… I think it’s getting worse? A cop pulled me over last week, he thought I was drunk,” the brunette woman with a tired face leaned forward, “I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED.”

Sam leaned attentively on the podium and nodded his head in understanding. “Some stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back. It’s our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase or in a little man-purse? It’s up to you.” The group sat in silence for a moment, Sam’s eyes glancing over to Steve along with a few others who followed Wilson’s gaze. “Thank you all for coming today. Thank you for your stories. I’ll see y’all next time. Remember there’s coffee and donuts in the back,” Sam dismissed. 

Steve moved back out into the hallway first, looking over the artwork by children hung around the halls celebrating life and their life with God. Sam moved past Steve to a table with resources, making sure they were set out as he said goodbye to a few of the members of the PTSD support group. The omega walked out with the woman who spoke last, a beta who was nervous around the smiling man. When Sam walked back in Steve met him at the resource table, watching the omega clean up with practiced ease.

“Look who it is. The running man,” Sam turned his mile onto Steve.

The Alpha leaned against the corner, hands in pockets, shoulders slouched. The man felt at ease with Sam enough that his anxieties showed through his demeanor. “Caught the last few minutes. It’s pretty intense.” 

“Yea, brother, we all got the same problems,” Sam looked down and away from the Alpha. “Guilt, regret.” Sam sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he glanced up at Steve.

“You lose someone?”

Sam’s shoulders dropped a bit as he nodded. “My bondmate. My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn’t done a thousand times before, till RPG knocked Riley’s dumb ass out of the sky,” Sam’s arms crossed tightly across his broad chest, brown eyes looking to cerulean blue. “Nothing I could do. It’s like I was up there just to watch.”

Steve’s gaze dropped down feeling the emotion the other felt and nodded his head in understanding. “I’m sorry.”

“After that, I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?”

Steve understood that experience as well but had tried to take his life instead of making a new one. “But you’re happy now, back in the world?”

Sam looked around with a small smile and nodded. “Hey, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero… So, hell, yeah,” Sam put his attention back on Steve, giving him a knowing look. “You thinking about getting out?”

“No,” Steve said immediately. Then looked around and shrugged. “I don't’ know. To be honest. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I did.”

“Ultimate fighting?” Sam replied quickly, his smile getting bigger when Steve laughed. “It’s just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?”

Bucky. “I don’t know.”

Sam watched him and chuckled, “I think you do know. Walk with me, help me out with the coffee in the other room. These guys don’t drink enough of it.” 

“Well, I don’t mind sitting down with you, but unfortunately caffeine does nothing to me,” Steve hummed. The Alpha followed the omega back into the room where Sam had been listening to the veterans' stories and took a seat in a chair that was facing a few others. Sam came over with two cups of coffee, handing one to Steve despite what the man had said. 

“So, Captain Rogers,” Sam started teasingly. “What makes you happy?”

“I know what used to make me happy,” Steve started, waiting for Sam to reply but the man just waited patiently for Steve to continue. “My bondmate. Everything I did was to make sure he could be who he wanted without rules getting in the way. I followed him into a war and he followed me.”

Sam hummed and leaned back sipping his coffee. The man crossed his ankle over his knee, holding it as he thought. “I thought you were bonded to Peggy Carter?”

Steve snorted and shook his head. “No, Bucky Barnes.” 

“Wow,” Sam’s eyes widened at the thought. The omega took another sip of his coffee in contemplation. “So you know what it feels like when your bondmate dies.”

“I thought I did, but… The mark is still there and everyone wants me to try to get rid of it so I can move on or something,” Steve chuckled looking down at his untouched coffee. 

“Have you hooked up with anyone since coming back?” 

Steve was always surprised by how easily everyone talked about sex in this future. Bucky would have loved it. “I have, actually.” 

“Dated anyone with romantic intentions?” Steve swallowed and shook his head glancing at Sam feeling the shame everyone placed on him. “You know, I don’t think you need to. You’ve been defrosted for… What? Three years? I think given the suicide attempt, you’re entitled to wait as long as you need.”

Steve looked away when Sam mentioned his suicide attempt, Sam probably understood better than anyone else what it felt to watch your bondmate die. “Sometimes I think the bond is still there, just empty, like a bad radio connection.” 

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise and shook his head. “That’s not what it’s supposed to feel like. I’ve heard people describe that for their mates that are in comas.” 

The Alpha stared at Sam for a long moment and set his coffee to the side. The man was about to pry more into it, what Sam felt when his bondmate died when there was a sudden intrusion in his chest where static had been before. If Steve hadn’t been sitting down he was sure he would have fallen over with the force of the static filling with emotion. The Alpha gripped his chest and leaned forward in pain, his hand landed on Sam’s knee as he collapsed to the ground. Steve could hear the omega calling his name asking if he was okay and all the Alpha could do was grind his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain. It was shocking and surprising, the emotions filled with pain and fear until they dulled into a quiet connection. 

Steve managed to look up at Sam opening and closing his mouth until he could say: “Bucky’s alive.” 

UNKNOWN FACILITY. January 9th, 2014. 1130.

When the Asset woke it was violent. The omega was gasping and screaming for something unknown. Normally being woken wasn’t such a shock, even though the Asset hadn’t expected to be awoken again after the missteps of the last few missions and HYDRA having access to stronger super-soldiers. This time, however, the Soldier felt something reigniting inside of him, a quiet space in him was loud and buzzing. It was overwhelming. The Asset had no way to describe what was going on to the medics so they just strapped him to a metal bed until he calmed down. The White Wolf was quiet as they finished their work and left him alone in the white sterile room. 

The Asset was used to bonds, used to waking up with bonds that were already there, but what he was feeling was different. It was something HYDRA tried to remove from him since they created him and were unsuccessful. The hole inside of him that had been quiet and null was now filled with emotions that the Soldier didn’t recognize or care to feel. The man pushed back against them, trying to quiet the emotions so he could do whatever task he was meant to do. The Soldier stared up at the fluorescent ceiling and listened to light footsteps, scenting the air to smell a familiar handler. The Asset allowed his gaze to fall on the man that he used to have a temporary bond with, his handler had aged, but barely. It must not have been that long since the Asset’s last mission. HYDRA must be desperate to use him.

“Welcome back. I can’t speak for anyone else, but I certainly missed your cute face,” Rumlow teased. The Alpha walked up to him and gripped his face, turning it side to side with an admiring hum. “What do you remember?”

The omega allowed the other to touch his face, not that he had much choice given he was strapped down with electromagnetic cuffs. “[You were my bondmate. I failed several missions and became decommissioned,]” the Soldier replied in Russian. 

“Did the medics ask for a status update? I heard you woke roughly,” Rumlow asked as he turned off the cuffs that held the Soldier down. The Alpha motioned for the Asset to sit up, so he complied. 

“[They did not.]”

“Status update?” Rumlow asked impatiently. The man took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest examining the White Wolf fully.

“[Functional.]”

“Anything to cause the rough awakening?”

The Soldier stared at Rumlow for a long moment, trying to decipher how to explain what was occuring. “I have a bond.” The Soldier watched as the Alpha in front of him tried to hide his emotions. 

The man’s eyebrows darted up quickly, fell into a furrow, before settling again. “You do not have a bond.”

“I have a bond. Whoever it is, has many emotions,” the Soldier complained. 

Rumlow’s face turned into an angry sneer at hearing the Soldier’s statements. The Asset wasn’t sure if the man was upset because whoever he was bonded to was compromising him, or if the Asset wasn’t supposed to say he was bonded. Whichever it was Rumlow wasn’t given the chance to show the Soldier how he felt about it as another man walked in. Karpov. In the man’s hand was a red book with a faded yellow star. The omega took in and released a shallow breath at the sight of that book. The brunette’s grey eyes traveled from the book back to Rumlow, whose sneer grew into a cruel grin. Rumlow’s sociopathy was showing. The Soldier knew the man would try to convince Karpov that the Soldier needed his mind wiped first.

“Director Pierce will be joining us in a moment,” Karpov warned. 

Rumlow’s smile turned into a frown. “Is he going to want alone time with the Asset?”

Karpov choked a bit and stared at Rumlow with disgust. “There is no time. HYDRA is being forced to reveal itself. Pierce wants to ensure the Fist of HYDRA is ready for its task.”

“So, you’re still calling him an it then?” 

Karpov scoffed and rolled his eyes, the messy pink man looked back to the White Wolf. “You’re still babying it, I see.” 

“You two always fight like little omega bitches when it comes to Sergeant Barnes,” Alexander Pierce spoke crudely as he walked into the too white medical room. 

The two men quickly stood to attention, hands clasping behind their backs, posturing themselves like soldiers. The Winter Soldier himself had no posture change, his left side always fell lower than his right, but his posture was as perfect as could be with his feet dangling off the metal bed. The Asset stared ahead at the wall blankly. The Soldier wouldn’t pretend like he knew who the Director was speaking about, all he really hoped for was that Karpov was right in that the Soldier would not be left alone with Pierce. 

“Soldier, status update,” Pierce commanded. 

“Functional.” 

“Rumlow, give me Sergeant Barnes’ status update.”

“His soul bond is active.” 

Pierce paused in front of the Soldier, gripped the man’s hair on the side of his head and wrenched it to the side to look at the bond mark that hadn’t left after almost seventy years of HYDRA trying to remove it. “Soldier are you compromised?”

“No,” the Soldier replied honestly. 

“Rumlow?”

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem. Rogers has left the building and is God knows where. They shouldn’t run into each other.”

“Make him wear that face mask so he can’t smell the air. It’ll compromise his abilities only slightly, but we cannot have the Asset slip. Director Fury has to die today.” 

“I think a mind wipe would be a good next step,” Rumlow suggested.

“The Soldier is fine. As long as he doesn’t remember who Rogers is and his bond isn’t compromising his ability to listen, just use the book.”

With that Pierce left the room leaving the bare-chested Soldier in a room with two men who probably despised his existence more than appreciated it. The next thirty minutes were a blur, he was escorted out of the medical facility to showers where the Soldier cleaned himself in front of Rumlow instead of the Alpha assisting him like he had when they were bonded. Other agents helped the soldier dress in new gear, similar to what he wore every time he woke up, but far more lightweight than before. Rumlow himself placed the mask over the Asset’s lower face after spreading black anti-reflective paint over his eyes sloppily. The Soldier himself placed his goggles that allowed him to focus in on his target with interference from UV or other distractions. Karpov walked up once the Soldier was dressed with weapons stashed and slung around him. The Asset wouldn’t receive his mission until Karpov and Rumlow felt that he was focused enough and with barely an hour to prepare an assassination, the red book would be necessary for the Soldier to focus. 

“ [Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car,]” Karpov spoke deliberately and with confidence.

Each word caused a small facial twitch as he felt something slowly taking over his mind. It was painful and wiped any concern over the fullness in his chest or Rumlow’s desire to ensure the Soldier inflicted the most amount of pain on whoever his target was. It felt like hours that he struggled against the programming that took over his mind, but eventually he slid into place and relaxed, ready for his mission. 

“The Asset is ready,” Karpov told Rumlow, the pair staring into a completely covered face. 

“Winter Soldier’s mission is to kill Director Fury by the end of the day no matter what it takes. You will be waiting for him at the Federal Reserve of the District of Columbia at 3rd and 6th. His vehicle will be chased by HYDRA agents dressed as police, they will force him into using his car’s navigation system. That car will bring him directly to you. If you do not hit your target when he is brought to you. You will track him until you do kill him. If you do not kill him by 2400 you will rendezvous at this location. Do not get caught. Kill whoever is with Director Nick Fury. Do not disappoint us. This is HYDRA’s moment to come into the light and succeed.”

“[Will you comply, Soldier?]” Karpov asked.

“Da.”

FEDERAL RESERVE OF DISTRICT COLUMBIA. January 9th, 2014. 1243.

The Soldier hid his motorcycle behind a back alley off of 8th street. By the alerts coming through his comm the Asset’s target would be arriving in no more than three minutes. The other HYDRA Agents had failed to apprehend or kill Target: Nicholas Fury, Director of SHIELD, but successfully ensured the bug planted in the Target’s car would lead to the Soldier’s assassination point. The Asset had never done such a public assassination, but it did not matter. The Target would die today. On foot, several types of pistols attached to his body and an FN Mk 13, modified for HYDRA’s disk grenades on his back. The Soldier moved into place, pulled the grenade launcher from his back and aimed it. The disk was magnetized so all the Soldier had to do was shoot it in the general direction of the SUV that was barreling towards him. 

The suburban impacted the explosion from the back end, flipping up and sliding directly in the Asset’s path. With a small movement, the Fist of HYDRA was out of the vehicle’s way as it landed on its top. It was clear HYDRA agents had done their best to destroy the vehicle and the Target inside but understood the necessity of the Weapon. The Soldier moved, left side always making his walk slower than he would have thought was appropriately efficient. As he came upon the upturned smoking black SUV he gripped the passenger side door he had seen the Target looking through and tore it off. With a quick glance inside the Soldier saw the Target was gone and had created a hole down into the sewers and subway tunnels below. 

“[Target has entered subway tunnels. I am pursuing,]” the Soldier spoke into the comm in his mask. 

“We will track his allies on our end, continue with the mission,” Rumlow replied through the radio. 

The Soldier did not give his handler a reply, slid into the car feet first and down into the hole. Feet took the impact loudly, the metal on and inside of his body made it difficult for any landing to be soft. The omega could make up for the weight while walking or running, but leaping down made the task next to impossible. After looking around for a moment, his goggles provided him with a GPS location and a map of sewers and transit underneath the city of DC. A grunt escaped as emotions tried to push through that hole inside of his chest. Whoever was on the other side of it was trying to find him, but this was not the time to focus on something compromising. The Asset had a mission to complete. 

Sloughing through water was difficult with the amount of weight he carried, not just in his body, but on it. The Soldier always had multiple weapon choices visibly on his body as well as hidden. The man paused at a junction and listened to where the man might have gone. To the left was the red line, the right was more sewers. Rumlow had provided locations for SHIELD agents that Fury trusted, more specifically, their homes. Captain Rogers was the closest so the Asset turned to the left heading towards the redline maintenance tunnels. Navigating maintenance tunnels took time the Soldier felt like he didn’t have. The Asset had to avoid trains, maintenance workers as well as tourists who paid too much attention to their surroundings. Once the omega managed to get above ground he found himself at Farragut Square.

Radio static ended and his handler’s voice came through, “-tus update! Winter Soldier. Status update!”

“[I have arrived at Farragut Square. My intention was to survey Captain Roger’s home as that is the closest to my location].”

“CCTV has spotted Director Fury near that area, proceed.”

The Soldier did as he was told, pleased with himself that he had followed his instinct so closely. Upon arrival at the apartment complex, the sun was setting, which meant he would have to get into position quickly. The Soldier ran to where Captain Roger’s apartment was, slipped into the alley of the building next door and climbed his way up with confidence and determination. Fury would not slip away this time. Once on top of the roof, the Asset scanned the SHIELD Agent’s apartment spotting Fury’s bloodied leg. That would not be sufficient enough to kill the man, so he would prepare himself and wait for Fury to move. 

As the Soldier waited he heard a song playing throughout the apartment over and over again. It muffled the conversation outside the apartment the Director was sitting in. Curiously enough after fifteen minutes of waiting, he heard a window open on the other side of the apartment and quiet feet slide inside. Either the owner of the apartment had become aware of some stranger in his home, or Fury was someone else’s target. Which did not matter to the Soldier, as long as the Director died. 

“I don’t remember giving you a key,” A muffled baritone voice grumbled. Clearly the owner of the apartment was paranoid. Which meant that Captain Rogers was smart and quick. The Soldier would have to be quicker after he killed Fury. 

“You really think I’d need one?” There was shifting as the song continued to muffle voices. “My wife kicked me out.”

“Didn’t know you were married,” Rogers scoffed. The omega was surprised by how offended the Alpha seemed to be. Everyone, as far as he knew, were spies and never made deeply embedded connections at SHIELD or HYDRA. Captain Rogers was either new or not a spy.

“A lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“I know, Nick. That’s the problem.” 

A light went on, a better visual of the apartment, the Soldier adjusted his position accordingly and quietly thanked Captain Rogers for being the worst spy the Soldier had ever encountered. The Target turned the light off and the conversation became confusing and difficult to follow. Not that it really mattered when trying to assassinate a target, but conversations helped the Soldier predict movements and when conversations went against movements, the Soldier had to think quicker than all of the memory wiping made him capable of. There was also the nagging feeling in his chest, like he was close to his bondmate, a bondmate that was in emotional turmoil. The Asset pushed against it again, trying to shut down any compromising behaviors he might feel.

“I’m sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash.”

Captain Rogers looked around the apartment before turning his attention onto Fury. If Captain Rogers had been his target, the man would have been dead ten times by now. “Who else knows about your wife?”

Finally, Fury stood from where he sat, only part of his body visible, but with the conversation the man might move forward more. “Just… My friends.” Code. The Soldier decided. The men in the room were speaking in a coded language. The pair knew HYDRA was ready to destroy SHIELD and come out to the world. 

“Is that what we are?” Captain Rogers asked disbelievingly.

Nick fury moved forward, perfect, one more step and the Target would be in range. 

“That’s up to you.” 

The man took another step forward and the Asset shot once and two more times more quickly after realizing he had missed the man’s head. Two bullets through the heart should be sufficient enough. The agent moved the Target’s body, spotting his metal shoulder. The Asset cursed softly under his breath, the arm was a symbol of HYDRA and HYDRA wanted those who lived to see the White Wolf to know he did it, so they never covered his arm. The Soldier got to work on dismantling his sniper, continuing to listen to make sure his target was down. 

“Don’t… Trust… Anyone,” the Target coughed. 

The Soldier listened to the Target’s heartbeat slow down and more shuffling until the Agent’s front door was broken open. The Soldier knew he should head back to the rendezvous point, but he did not feel sure his job was done, so he stayed. The Asset definitely did not stay because the buzzing in his chest was close and angry and desperate for him. 

“Captain Rogers?” A soft female voice called, wavering anxiously. “Captain, I’m Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Service.” 

“Kate?”

“I’m assigned to protect you.” 

“On whose order?” The buzzing got worse, angrier and filled with distrust. 

“His.” The woman moved to hide down next to the Target, she spoke into her radio, “Foxtrot is down, he’s unresponsive. I need EMTs.”

“[Target eliminated. EMT’s called,]” the Soldier murmured into his comm.

“Return to the rendezvous point,” his handler responded just as quickly.

“Do you have a twenty on the shooter?” A SHIELD agent more muffled than the rest of the voices responded on her radio.

The Asset was still looking through the window to see if he could find Fury’s body but instead found Captain Rogers looking at him again. “Tell him I’m in pursuit.” Shit. The Soldier was completely compromised, that much was clear, he’d give himself over to HYDRA and his handler for a memory wipe. The Soldier ran across the building, ignoring the sound of glass shattering behind and beneath him. The Asset jumped across three alleyways until he heard glass crash right behind him a man land and the air around him move. With a quick glance and shift of his Weapon, the Soldier reached up and caught a red white and blue shield. The Asset didn’t know when this happened, but his goggles had fallen off in the process and left the Soldier no choice but to make eye contact. 

The eyes and face were familiar. The Soldier couldn’t scent the air, he wasn’t allowed to, it would compromise his mission. But the Asset was already compromised because the bond he had was singing and burning. The Weapon threw the shield back, knocking the wind out of the man long enough to jump down from the building and steal a car in the vicinity. The Asset was directed by comm from his handler on how to get back to HYDRA’s underground facility in SHIELD headquarters. It didn’t take long, traffic was light that night despite the destruction HYDRA inflicted in the streets. The Soldier abandoned the car outside of SHIELD and made his way into the underground facility. HYDRA agents around him staring in awe or shaking in fear as he walked through the halls to the medical facility he would be examined at.

“We will see if you succeeded,” Rumlow hummed, “They took him to the hospital in the time you managed to get here.”

“[Mission report,]” Karpov demanded as the Soldier was stripped down to just his pants and boots.

“[Target shot three times in the home of Agent Captain Rogers. Agent Captain Rogers was a witness to the assassination and myself. Agent 13 called Target’s body in.]”

“Did you make contact with Captain Rogers?” Rumlow demanded, the man’s blood pressure went up. The Soldier would have to be careful, for an unknown reason his handler was anxious about Captain Rogers.

“[The Agent saw me, pursued me, threw his shield at me. I did not make physical contact with the agent. The Agent said no words to me.]”

“Status update,” Rumlow growled. Apparently that was not the answer the man wanted. The Soldier looked around as medical professionals came in, a mind wipe would be occurring and possibly an injection into his bonding glands that the Red Room had not been permitted to remove. 

“[Compromised,]” the Soldier replied truthfully.

Rumlow growled and grabbed the Asset by his too-long hair forcing him to his knees. Karpov looked pleased that Rumlow was manhandling him in front of the rest of the agents in the room. The Russian had always been displeased by the way Rumlow treated the Asset in front of him. Karpov did not know the cruelty and anger Rumlow felt towards the Soldier. 

“Compromised how?”

“My bondmate wants me to go to them,” the Soldier replied in plain English. Compromised. The Asset was not permitted to speak in English or Romanian. The omega would be punished and his mind wiped. Panic rose through him, olive skin flushed exposing a maroon color to his features. 

Rumlow slapped his now bare face growling at him and tugged his hair to pull a cry from the Asset’s lips. “Who is your bondmate?”

“I don’t know.”

“You will be wiped and we are going to attempt to remove your bond again,” Rumlow growled at him.

The Asset felt the panic take over and dislodged his handler backing up into the medical supplies. The cart crashed to the ground and the people in white scattered to the walls of the room to get as far away from him as they could. The Soldier could hear his two handlers arguing and his own mouth making noises he didn’t recognize until he backed himself into a corner holding his head shaking. All he wanted was to be dead, all he was supposed to be was nothing. And inside of his chest was someone trying to tell him that he wasn’t dead and he wasn’t nothing. It compromised his programming to the point he didn’t resist as a bold doctor injected him with a full syringe of sedative.

GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL. January 10th, 2014. 0000.

The Alpha watched as his commanding officer was being operated on with Maria Hill six feet to the left, anxious energy spilling off the pair of them. Steve had smelled the man on the roof, felt him through his bond and it was upsetting. Grey eyes had been illuminated enough for Steve to recognize, but the rest of the man’s face had been covered. The Alpha’s bond had been singing, wanting the man to reach for the assassin, but of course, Steve hesitated. Something was clearly not right. Bucky had died, Steve had watched him, felt him disappear. But the scent was unmistakable, it changed slightly, wreaked of fear and pain, but underneath was Bucky wholeheartedly. 

“Is he gonna make it?” Natasha asked as she took her place next to Steve.

The blond frowned, still not sure he could trust the woman. “I don’t know.”

“Tell me about the shooter.”

Steve sucked in a breath, he couldn’t say that the shooter was Bucky, that didn’t make any sense and Natasha would have him put under watch. “He’s fast and strong. Had a metal arm.”

Maria joined their side looking at her phone after receiving news from the lab agents. 

“Ballistics?”

“Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable.”

Steve could see in the reflection of the window her eyes growing wider like she knew who the man was that put Fury in this condition. “Soviet-made.”

“Yeah…” Maria stared at Natasha suspiciously.

Without warning the computers around Nick Fury began beeping, warning everyone watching that death was imminent without intervention. The group watched the man die in front of them taking away their ability to hope and trust each other. Steve slipped his hands into his pockets to hold the flash drive Fury had given him and took a few steps back. The man waited until the Doctor and nurses stepped away ready to call his time of death before he stepped out of the room to catch his breath and think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave love, hate, thoughts, concerns, and whatever else you like in the comments. 
> 
> Kudos/subscriptions all of the things above keep me going <3


	3. Complications and Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Sexual assault. Gun play. I'll mark ** where it begins and ends. 
> 
> Thank you.

Chapter 3: Complications and Disbelief

GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL. January 10th, 2014. 0833.

After the sun rose Fury’s body was presented to go through the process of the death certificate. His body had to be confirmed that it was in fact him. So it was up to Steve, Natasha, and Maria to confirm. It was a strange sight, a man that Steve had been arguing with not 24 hours prior was now dead on a metal table that for any living person, was probably horribly uncomfortable. It looked impersonal and experimental, not a sight anyone should be forced to look at willingly or not. Steve stood in the back of the room against the wall with Maria Hill as Natasha stood at the dead man’s side. 

Only Maria reeked of sorrow and pain while Natasha actually looked how Maria smelled. The Alpha wasn’t sure he had ever heard of Natasha crying, there weren’t even jokes or rumors about her shedding a tear. Yet here she was, back to Steve as she cried over a man that gave them orders. It was always difficult to associate Natasha with emotion when the woman never smelled of the emotions she claimed to be having. Although Steve couldn’t hold that against Natasha, she didn’t smell like anything ever. The man assumed it had to do with her Russian upbringing because she never talked about Russia or why she didn’t smell like anything. And Steve never asked. 

Maria came up beside Steve and breathed shakily. “I need to take him.”   
There was raw emotion present on the woman’s face, clearly she felt the emotional pain that Natasha was going through as her own tear slipped through. The man couldn’t bring himself to feel sad when there was so much confusion surrounding his death. Who had done it? Was the man with the metal arm actually Bucky? Why was HYDRA choosing this moment to come out of the shadows? Maybe it was because Fury didn’t smell dead. Steve had been around a lot of dead during World War Two and it was always distinctive, even in modern times there was always a formaldehyde smell that couldn’t be hidden. Or maybe Steve felt resentment for being forced back into the world, which maybe he couldn’t complain about now if Bucky was also here somehow. 

Steve nodded his head slowly after coming back from deep thought and moved to Natasha’s side. The blond wanted to still try to maintain the friendship he had until it was clear if she was HYDRA. “Natasha,” Steve whispered. The woman ignored him and walked out of the room into a hallway where the STRIKE team and Rumlow were waiting. “Natasha!” Steve called as he followed her out. 

The red-head whipped around and glared at Steve distrustfully. “Why was Fury in your apartment?” The spy kept her voice low to not allow Rumlow or the STRIKE team to hear what they talked about.

The Alpha was alarmed at her sudden inquiry. Maybe it had been naive of Steve to think she would be distracted by Fury’s death to not ask questions. The man shrugged, his arms held out and kept his posture open for her. “I don’t know.” Steve wanted Natasha to continue trusting him, it worked better in their favor. But given that he still didn’t know if he trust her, he couldn’t tell the woman why Fury was in his home.

“Cap,” Rumlow interrupted from behind them. “They want you back at SHIELD.” 

“Yea, give me a second.” The Alpha remained calm and cool when he responded to the black-haired man.

“They want you there now,” Rumlow demanded with force, almost his Alpha voice slipping out. 

Steve nodded with wide and surprised eyes, Rumlow had never spoken to him like that before. “Okay,” Steve spoke slowly and turned even slower back to Natasha. 

When Steve looked back she was smirking at him with that knowing look she always got when the Alpha lied. “You’re a terrible liar,” she huffed and continued to walk away. 

Fingering the USB drive in his pocket he sighed. The Alpha really didn’t want to bring whatever was in it back to SHIELD. Fury had removed it from headquarters and given it to Steve for a reason. And if Steve was going back to SHIELD headquarters, he was sure something was going to go down that the Captain could never come back from. The force of Rumlow’s voice, the mysterious metal armed man that might be his omega, and the death of Fury alluded to HYDRA’s involvement.

While Steve thought about his next move, the blond heard Sitwell calling Rumlow to bring Steve in, which was suspicious and further proved Steve’s need to hide the USB drive. With a glance around the hallway, the blond found a facilities worker who was restocking the vending machine only a foot away from Steve. The Alpha looked and saw Rumlow and the STRIKE team had moved back around the corner at the other end of the hall. It had been easy to convince the worker to let him put the USB drive in there without even having to bribe him. Steve didn’t like it, but he was a public figure and a popular one at that. Once the Alpha had the hiding place settled he followed where Rumlow had stomped off to. 

“Let’s go,” the Alpha commanded Rumlow. If a fight was going to happen, Steve was going to go into it head first like always, so he just walked straight past Brock, leading the way into the shit storm. 

“Yeah,” Rumlow grumbled, “STRIKE, move it out!” 

GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL. January 10th, 2014. 1337.

After an escape from SHIELD headquarters Steve ran to a safe house Natasha had shown him. It wasn’t affiliated with SHIELD and as far as Steve knew, it wasn’t affiliated with HYDRA. The Alpha was still unsure if Natasha was HYDRA, but based off of her reaction to Nick Fury’s death, he knew he could probably rule her out as a double agent. Steve removed his boots and uniform replacing it with civilian sneakers, sweats, and a hoodie to hide himself from CCTV around the capitol. In order to hide his shield, he had to move through back alleys and slip through camera blind spots so his shield couldn’t be spotted. The blond made his way back to the hospital, hiding his shield in the bushes so that his movement couldn’t be traced by the hospital cameras. When he arrived at the vending machine, however, the USB was gone. Behind him appeared Natasha who popped a bubble in his too sensitive ear, a small smirk gracing her pink lips. Glaring at her through the reflection of the machine’s glass he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into a dim and empty office.

“Where is it,” the Alpha demanded.

“Safe,” the woman breathed cooly. Natasha’s eyes widened a bit, surprised at the rage Steve was showing towards her. 

“Do better!” Steve snapped pushing his hoodie back so she could see him better.

“Where did you get it?” The red-head tilted slightly.

“Why would I tell you?” Steve growled. 

She scoffed, “Fury gave it to you. Why?”

“What’s on it,” Steve countered.

“I don’t know,” Natasha answered immediately.

Steve gripped her tighter and shook her. “Stop lying!” 

“I only act like I know everything, Rogers.” 

Steve looked behind him and out the door he came through to check that they hadn’t been followed. “I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn’t you?”

The woman looked shocked, eyes darting every which way as her mouth flapped open and shut. “Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you.”   
Steve pulled her back and hit her body against the wall. “I’m not gonna ask you again.” The Alpha was trying to decide if Natasha was trustworthy or not, and her constant evasiveness was about to take him to a place that he didn’t want to go with her. And by the looks of the fear in her eyes and the calculating movements they made, she understood the blood boiling over in the Alpha. 

“I know who killed Fury.” Steve’s eyes widened. So did he, but as far as he knew, Natasha didn’t know what Bucky looked like, and Steve hadn’t even had a chance to confirm for himself yet. 

Natasha’s eyes darted around as she spoke, ensuring no one’s prying ears were listening. “Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He’s credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years.”

Steve sucked in a breath and maintained eye contact. This was the most truthful thing Natasha had ever said to him in the two years that they’ve known each other. “So he’s a ghost story.”   
Which made sense, if Bucky was the Winter Soldier, he would have had to have been born before all the assassinations the Winter Soldier had been credited for. And as far as Steve knew, paid assassin’s usually stopped working when their bodies gave out, which was at most a twenty-year life span. Bucky was also the only other person Steve was aware of that had been given a version of the serum. The omega was also the only person HYDRA experimented with back in the 1940’s that hadn’t died from the torture of experimentation. Outside of HYDRA no one had successfully created a copy and had either died or turned themselves into a mutant of some sort. With the serum, Bucky would have been able to survive all these years without much degradation, especially if they continued to alter his body as his metal arm suggested.

“Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me,” Natasha breathed. The woman lifted her shirt up to reveal a heinous scar, red and angry on soft pink skin. “Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis.”

At the mention of the ballistics Maria Hill told them, Natasha’s guess was probably correct. She also was holding something else back, but it didn’t matter. The red-head had trusted Steve enough to tell him about a mission she believed went wrong and she never told stories about missions going against her favor. 

Steve sighed and tilted his head, “Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now.”

That smirk that Natasha got when she was trying to not laugh at a bad joke Steve told appeared on her plush lips. The sunlight alerted in the room to show her hazel eyes more clearly and how relaxed she had become now that Steve trusted her again.

“Going after him is a dead end. I know, I’ve tried,” Natasha held up the USB drive. “Like you said, he’s a ghost story.”

Steve stared at the flash drive for a second before gently taking it from her. Although he wanted to tell Natasha his theory about who the Winter Soldier actually was, now was not the time or the place.

“Well, let’s find out what the ghost wants.” 

BORDER OF NEW JERSEY ON I-95. January 10th, 2014. 1633.

“Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?”

Steve snorted. “Nazi Germany. My bondmate showed me how.” Natasha hummed in response. “And we’re borrowing. Take your feet off the dash.”

Natasha compiled and stared Steve down, looking as though she wanted to ask a few questions until she settled on one. “Alright, I have a question for you, oh, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don’t answer it though, you’re kind of answering it, you know?” 

“What?” Steve snapped trying to get her to get to the point. 

“Does Tony like the way you kiss?”

Steve glanced at her and scoffed. “That bad huh?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, it kind of sounds like that’s what you’re saying.” 

“No, I didn’t. I just wondered if Tony lets you kiss him like that.” 

Steve snorted and shook his head. “You’re really concerned about how I kiss Stark?”

“Just wondering how much practice you’ve had?”

“You don’t need practice.”

“Everybody needs practice. Maybe you haven’t kissed any women?” Natasha asked with a sly smirk.

Steve chuckled and rolled his neck a bit. “I’ve kissed quite a few actually.”

“In 1945,” Natasha pointed out.

“1942,” Steve corrected. The man knew Natasha was aware that he didn’t have a relationship with Peggy, but sometimes she liked to get his history wrong just to egg him on.

“Oh even longer then,” She laughed.

“I’m ninety-five Natasha, I’m not dead,” Steve snarked back. 

“Nobody special that you’re interested in?” Natasha pried. 

“Believe it or not, it’s kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience,” Steve hummed. 

The man was trying to ignore the ache of his bond and the pull to find bucky Bucky since their connection had blossomed again. This conversation really wasn’t helping his cause of ignoring the dull ache in his chest. The shared life experience might only be sharable with a man who might now be Steve’s enemy, and the blond really couldn’t share that with her. 

“Well, that’s alright, you just make something up,” Natasha shrugged. 

“What? Like you?”

“I don’t know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it’s not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I,” Natasha hummed sagaciously. 

“That’s a tough way to live,” Steve murmured sadly at the thought of thinking of oneself in that manner.

“It’s a good way not to die, though,” Natasha responded in kind.

“You know, it’s kind of hard to trust someone when you don’t know who that someone really is,” Steve prompted. As his way of apologizing to her for taking his frustrations out on her, neither of them wanted an apology or to apologize. This way seemed like the best route to get around their mutual stubbornness. .

“Yea? Who do you want me to be?”

“How about a friend?” Steve asked plainly. 

The red-head smiled and laughed as she looked out the window instead of at the Alpha. The spy’s phone was held up as they approached their destination. “Well, there’s a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers.” 

SHIELD HEADQUARTERS. January 10th, 2014. 0047.

Fluorescent lights above burned his retinas as the Asset opened grey eyes groggily. The omega didn’t move to look away from them, hoping that if he burned his eyes he wouldn’t have to continue. It was clear to the Soldier that his programming was absent again and he would probably have to have his mind wiped sooner rather than later this time around. With a small shift of the Weapon’s body he found straps holding him down like they had been a day ago. No medical staff were present in the room, but the smell of bleach let him know they had resterilized the room after the blackout the Soldier had. 

A shift of his right shoulder let him know that the discomfort in the junction of his neck and shoulder was from an attempt to remove his bond after he had been sedated. It was a ridiculous attempt on their part especially since HYDRA knew the bond wouldn’t dissipate. The organization had given up after enough attempts that Soldier couldn’t even remember keeping track of. Metal scraped against the concrete floor as boots dragged inside, the omega’s body tightened as he smelled Rumlow and Karpov come into the room with heavy footsteps.

“Soldier, we have a new mission for you. How are you feeling?” Rumlow asked.

If the Asset didn’t answer correctly and as expected, he would be taken for a mind wipe. The Soldier didn’t want to suffer through that pain, and knowing that his bond mate was out there, he didn’t want his mate suffering either. Rumlow was asking a human a question, not a weapon. The Soldier was dead, he didn’t have feelings, so a question like that went against programming. Rumlow and Karpov knew this, it was a test. The Asset was always being tested and he couldn’t afford to give a wrong answer.

“[I do not understand.]”

“I guess the sleep reset him,” Rumlow chuffed. 

“[Status update,]” Karpov questioned.

“[Functional.]”

“Good, let’s have him dressed and we’ll debrief him after you get his brain in working order,” Rumlow commanded and left the room. 

The Soldier was released from his binds with the help of multiple HYDRA agents who had guns trained on him. The men on the STRIKE team had followed Rumlow into the room when the Alpha walked out to help Karpov get the Soldier ready. Clearly after his outburst, they didn’t trust him to not try to fight and kill his way out of the SHIELD base HYDRA was hiding under. The weapon was led out of the room and quickly dressed, there was a rush for the Soldier to be ready and be deployed, that much was clear. 

The Asset had done his mission, but with all of the HYDRA agents scurrying around faster than normal, something had changed. Normally the Soldier would have been put on ice to serve at another time in the future. It wasn’t unheard of that he would be provided another mission, but the Asset hadn’t gone through another mind wipe, which was dangerous. Especially since he had a bond that continued to pull him in ways the others hadn’t. The Soldier tried to focus, it wouldn’t do if they ended up having to wipe his mind. The omega had to complete whatever mission he was going to be given and could figure out who his bondmate was after. If he could still freely think after those words were spoken, that is. Once dressed Korpov and Rumlow appeared again. Rumlow placed the Soldier’s face mask on, and criticized the Asset for losing his goggles with a quiet grumble. 

“Are you ready Karpov? Peirce wants him in the field looking for Rogers and Romanoff yesterday.”

“Yes,” Karpov grumbled. 

The tattered red book appeared, guns around him stayed high and pointed at the Asset’s head waiting for him to disobey or be triggered into fighting immediately. The Soldier knew the trigger words had about as much success every time as the mind-wiping. Sometimes the desired result came out, other times the Soldier became violent with how disoriented his brain became. 

“[Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car.]”

In a matter of seconds the Soldier stood straighter and stared ahead. It would be easier to comply completely despite the deviations that were cracking his programming without any notice to Rumlow, Karpov, or the Asset.

“[Will you comply?]” Karpov asked after a few beats once it was clear the Asset would not be having a mental break.

“Da.”

“Winter Soldier,” Rumlow started. “You will make your way to Alexander Pierce’s private residence. From there Pierce will provide you with mission details about Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff.”

“[Will you comply?]” Karpov repeated. 

“Da.”

It was a short journey to Alexander’s home in Arlington. The Soldier entered the property through the forest in the man’s backyard. He came upon the sliding back door, gripped hard enough to wrench the doors apart in a quiet snap. The Soldier slipped in, shut the door quietly behind himself and sat at the table. Without understanding what he was doing he placed his SIG-Sauer Non-Gun on the table, pointed towards the wall of the faux fireplace in the kitchen. The Soldier leaned back, resting his arm on the table and his other on his hip, a position that he learned made people feel more relaxed despite having a metal arm only an inch from a gun. 

Footsteps moved in two different directions, one towards the kitchen the other pacing in circles directions. Pierce came into the kitchen with a relaxed air around him. Completely unaware of the presence of the Asset and grabbed a carton and a glass. When the Alpha turned around his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the Soldier and his blood pressure rose. The man was trained, however, and managed to keep his scent quiet to not alert the other person in the house to his smell of fear and intrigue. The omega continued to stare Alexander down, mission-oriented, always forgetting that people didn’t like to be stared at constantly. But the Soldier wasn’t a person. He was a weapon. Why would he understand that?

“I’m going to go, Mr. Pierce! You need anything before I leave?” a thick Guatemalan accent called from the other side of the kitchen wall. The woman was trying to leave without having to see her frightening employer. 

“No. Uh,” The man’s voice wavered. The Soldier found it interesting that Pierce was afraid of the Soldier, when the Asset was more afraid of Pierce. “It’s fine, Renata, you can go home.”

“Okay, night night!” She called and walked away from the kitchen. 

“Goodnight!” Alexander called back, continuing eye contact with the Soldier. 

The fear the Asset smelled slowly disappeared when the Director made a decision in his head, a decision the Soldier wouldn’t understand, so he disregarded the emotional change. 

“Want some milk?” Alexander moved to the cabinet pulling out a glass and set it loudly on the counter. Pierce made sure to not keep his back to the Soldier for very long, pouring milk as he spoke. “The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. Two targets, level six.” 

High profile targets, a need to know basis for other HYDRA agents. Alexander sat in front of the Asset calmly, shoulders rolled back, most of his milk gone already. 

“They already cost me Zola. I want confirmed death in ten hours.” 

That was a short window to kill two high profile targets. Somewhere in the back of his mind a warning went off about the name Zola and pain in his skull burst through trying to bury the memories associated. The Soldier kept his face neutral as a migraine developed from programming fighting neurons. Without warning Renata, as Pierce had called the woman, entered the room. The Asset’s grey eyes covered in black paint and grime looked to her as she stared back and spoke with a quiver in her voice. 

“Sorry, Mr. Pierce, I… I forgot my phone.”

Peirce sighed and grabbed the Soldier’s gun to point and shoot at her two times for a clean death. “Oh Renata. I wish you would have knocked.” Alexander turned back in his chair, resting the Asset’s gun back down, but made sure it pointed at the Soldier. 

“[Who are my targets?]”

“Don’t talk to me in that filthy language,” Peirce replied with a growl. 

“Who are my targets?” the omega replied. Smokey eyes cast down to the gun pointed at him.

“Excuse me?” the Alpha’s growl grew louder.

The Soldier hadn’t spoken directly with the Alpha in private in many years, he had forgotten the private protocol. “Who are my targets, Alpha?”

The commanding smell that surrounded the Alpha never left, but the man’s posture relaxed again. “Captain America a.k.a. Steven Grant Rogers. With him is SHIELD Agent Natasha Romanoff. You will kill both of them and anyone aligning with them. HYDRA is out of the shadows now and we will only succeed if those two are brought down. They are symbols to SHIELD and SHIELD will not fall unless they do.” 

“How will I find them, Alpha?” the Soldier asked. 

“They are on their way back from New Jersey I imagine, but if you must know the easiest way? Follow the pull of your bond and you will find Captain America,” Alexander said with a hum. 

“Is Captain Rogers my bondmate, Alpha?” 

“Very astute. You aren’t as dumb as they play you out to be. I guess we haven’t electrocuted you enough.” Alexander leaned forward and gripped the gun again with a twisted smile. “That won’t be a problem will it Winter Soldier? I know you have killed a few of your bondmates in the past.” 

“No, Alpha. You’re my only Alpha. That will not be a problem,” the Asset replied easily. It wasn’t a lie, he would kill his targets because he was the Fist of HYDRA and that was what was required of him. 

“Good, now kneel over here,” Alexander commanded. The Alpha shifted his chair back slightly so there was more room between his spread legs.

****

The Soldier was given no room for argument. Any time Pierce spoke to him it was in Alpha voice and the Asset was already programmed to obey HYDRA orders no matter what was done to him. The omega moved in one step from the chair to his knees between the man’s legs, eyes boring into the Alpha’s chest as he waited for his next command. The Asset licked his lips, an unnecessary movement for he didn’t need to ensure his lips didn’t chap, it didn’t matter. But something else in the back of his mind told him it did, that it made the process easier and less painful. 

Soon the cold gun that Pierce had taken from him was pressed against his now moist lips. With a gentle push, the Soldier opened his mouth and let the gun push inside. The omega’s tongue worked without his permission, wetting the barrel in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly, trying to ignore the smell of a dead body slowly expanding with gas. As the Soldier continued his ministrations on the gun Pierce pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The Alpha placed the call on speakerphone, the cell phone clacking back down on the table as Pierce worked his pants undone with his free hand.

“I need a couple of agents in for a cleanup. The cleaning lady interrupted me with the Asset. The body is beginning to smell so efficiency please,” Pierce barked into the phone.

“Sir,” it was an agent the Soldier had never heard before, “We are busy trying to secure headquarters and lockdown SHIELD rats.” 

The Soldier’s eyes glanced over to the cock that was pulled out of Pierce’s pants. It wasn’t impressive. The Asset wasn’t too worried he would be physically compromised after Pierce did what he pleased to the omega’s body. Rumlow was usually a concern, but the man knew if he compromised the Asse’s ability to complete a mission, the Alpha wouldn’t be able to spend alone time with him, so Rumlow was careful to prepare the Soldier’s body for use. Whether or not Pierce was the kind of man to prepare the Asset’s body, the Soldier didn’t know, but given what he was looking at, it wouldn’t be an issue. The gun continued to push insistently in the Soldier’s mouth, refocusing him on his task of cleaning. 

“I don’t care. Send someone! I don’t want the blood to soak in the carpet for too long.”

“Can’t the Asset take care of it?” 

“The Asset is working on another task before he goes to kill Rogers. He is not equipped to do the chores of a level three agent.” Alexander clicked a button on the side of his phone to end the call and pulled the gun out of the Soldier’s mouth at the same time, not being careful of the Asset’s teeth. “Have you eaten today Soldier?” 

“No, Alpha. I have not,” the Asset replied and stared at Pierce’s chest instead of where his hand was stroking his cock. 

“Good, you won’t vomit everywhere. Bend over the table.”

The Soldier stood slowly, trying to not contemplate why the man was pleased that he wouldn’t throw up. The Asset didn’t know why that would be something to be concerned with, but he did as he was told. He shifted to rest his forearms on the table, clasping his hands together and stood with his feet apart waiting for his next command. Another command didn't come, instead, the man wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist and tugged his belt and pants undone, tugging them down mid-thigh. The Asset stared at the wooden table in shock, memories were coming forward, reminding the omega about all the times he had been in this position for Pierce. The man had been doing this since the first day he laid eyes on the Asset and it was never fun and it was only ever when the Soldier had an active bond. 

Within a moment the man was pushing into him dry with a deep growl of pleasure. The Soldier grunted in response, it was uncomfortable until his body began producing a small amount of slick. Alexander released a pleased noise and touched where they were connected to get slick on his fingers and taste it. When the Alpha began thrusting that's when the nausea began. Pierce enjoyed the cruelty of fucking a bonded omega. Because omegas were the only person in a bond that developed symptoms that were meant to get another Alpha off of them. Needless to say, the Asset began retching and gagging as Pierce thrust his hips into him. Nothing came out of course, only spit, but the effort his body put in to try and disgust the Alpha on top of him caused the omega to sweat profusely and collapse on the table he’d been leaning on. 

The wood creaked with every movement and the Asset wasn’t sure when HYDRA agents arrived, but instead of doing their job they were staring at the sight in front of them. The Winter Soldier folded over for their Director, loudly retching and gagging. Eventually, the Soldier passed out during the humiliating process but to Pierce, it looked like the omega settled into the motion and he came after the battle was over. The man loved winning, loved having power over someone that could crush his trachea without a second thought. Luckily for the Soldier when he woke he was on the floor, no trace of semen inside of him or on him. The Director must have also gotten someone to re-dress him because he looked mission-ready despite his sweat-soaked hair messy on the floor. 

*****

“Soldier, get up. You have a mission to tend to and only eight and a half hours to complete it,” Alexander spoke from the seat the Alpha had been in before the ordeal. 

The Asset complied and stood. “Yes, Alpha. Understood.”

“Don’t let Rumlow hear you talking like that. Don’t take that mask off either. If you smell Captain Rogers you will be compromised, and you will have to have your mind wiped. Understand?” Alexander explained, sipping the rest of the milk he had left. 

It took all of the omega’s will power to not gag at the fact it was two hours old and warm. “Yes, Alpha. You will not be disappointed.”

It was possible the Soldier was compromised after this interaction, but he had a mission to complete or else he’d be in danger of worse torture. The Soldier slipped out of the back door that he broke and made his way back into DC proper where Captain Roger’s home was. The Asset slipped in through the window the other man had when Nick Fury had been inside to see if the Target was dumb enough to go home. The Soldier knew that Captain Rogers had Natalia Romanova with him which meant that they probably were in a safe house that couldn’t be tracked down. So the Asset did what he knew best, upturned the entire apartment looking for clues, but to also alert Captain Rogers that he was being hunted. It would cause the man to make mistakes while the Soldier waited for HYDRA to update a location status for the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave comments, thoughts, hate, love, suggestions.
> 
> leave kudos, subscribe etc.
> 
> All of it fuels me!


	4. Reunited(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd. 
> 
> TW: Gun violence. Like the whole chapter sorry but it do be winter soldier.

Chapter 4: Reunited(?)

SAM WILSON’S HOME. January 11th, 2014. 0723

Steve managed to convince Natasha that the safest place for them in the District of Columbia was Sam Wilson’s home. Though they had barely met two days ago, Steve knew the man was so far removed from SHIELD and the government itself that he’d be the safest person to seek refuge from. Natasha barely agreed but agreed nevertheless. Neither of them had time to shower or bathe. They barely escaped the missile or Rumlow and his STRIKE team. The pair had slipped to a safe house in Philadelphia after stealing another car and getting in contact with Clint Barton who was in another part of the world dealing with another crisis. 

The place had been a small basement studio apartment with the bare necessities. The bed was comfortable, but not big enough for two people. Neither of them decided to bother with showering so they could attempt to sleep for a few hours. So, Steve let Natasha have the bed in favor of not sleeping at all. The Alpha knew they would need to leave in only another few hours anyway, so there was no point in trying to sleep only to fail anyway. The blond had hid in the bathroom, door ajar to hear any noises of intruders. Steve pulled out his small notebook to try and sketch the man he saw the night Fury died. It hadn’t been long until the feeling in his chest changed from something neutral to overwhelming distress. That led to the Alpha heaving the small amount of rations he ate into the toilet. 

Natasha, of course, woke up. She tried to care of him, but they ultimately decided to just head towards Sam’s as fast as they could. Steve refused to relay to her why he was feeling the way he was. The Alpha was pretty sure she’d call him delusional and wouldn’t trust him to finish what they started. What Fury had started. The woman tracked down Sam’s home address and found that he lived in a duplex in a small housing development outside of DC. So Natasha drove while Steve let his head hang out of the car, hoping the cold air would ease his stomach. Despite the bond having calmed only after an hour it started, nausea from his bondmate continued almost the whole drive. Natasha had to continue to stop so that Steve could hurl outside of the car, not wanting to ruin a stranger’s interior. 

Eventually, they made it to the complex and parked the car in front of someone else’s house on the opposite end of where Sam’s home was. They walked through the back alley where garages and back doors were until they came upon Sam’s back sliding glass door. Natasha let Steve take the lead, so the man listened to make sure Sam was home from his run already and gave the glass a few raps. After waiting with breaths sucked in feet padded over to the door. Another hesitation and soon Sam opened the glass door.

“Hey, man,” Sam did his best to not act surprised.

Steve realized they were a little worse for wear. The Alpha smelled like vomit and they both were covered in soot and the remnants of explosives. They couldn’t have smelled good at all.   
“I’m sorry about this,” Steve said honestly. “We need a place to lay low.”

“Everyone we know is trying to kill us,” Natasha breathed quickly. 

Steve knew her tactics, a quick informative sentence and Sam’s reaction to it would tell them all they needed to know about whether or not the omega was trustworthy. Sam looked to Natasha and then between the pair quickly before doing a quick sweep behind them. The omega licked his lips and relaxed a bit backing up for them to enter.

“Not everyone.” Steve and Natasha slipped in quietly as Sam shut the door, and did another sweep of the back alley before closing the blinds again. “Bedroom with a bathroom is down that hall to the left. Feel free to take a shower, I’ll make some breakfast.” 

Steve and Natasha looked at each other until Steve gestured. “You can go first.”

“You smell like vomit,” Natasha complained.

“There’s a half bath with an extra toothbrush under the sink if you want to use it while you wait,” Sam tried to remedy. 

Steve gave the woman a look until she finally gave in to go take a shower. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Yea, just brush your teeth, then we can talk,” Sam teased.

Steve hummed and nodded going to the half bath to do just that. Sam was someone he felt he could speak freely with about his bond, the man hadn’t called him crazy, he had just been surprised. And when the bond first opened, sure they had both been shocked, but then again Steve was alive, why couldn’t Bucky be? Sam had pointed this out and if Steve thought about it, it wasn’t so crazy. Less crazy considering HYDRA hadn’t been defeated when Steve tried to kill himself, and Bucky had been their experiment. Once the Alpha was done he wiped his mouth off and went back out to the kitchen. Steve leaned against the counter to watch Sam cook. It was domestic, nice, and something Steve would probably never have.

“So, are you sick?” Sam asked and glanced over his shoulder to Steve. 

“Uh… No, I think something happened to… Him,” Steve mumbled and glanced down to his feet. 

“Oh,” Sam swallowed loudly. 

They both knew what that meant. If his bondmate was nauseated to the point it affected Steve, the Alpha had seen it enough with omegas he had worked with on the streets of Brooklyn back in the day. Omegas had to make money somehow even if they were bonded. Not all bonded omegas were in the middle class, and well taken care of financially. Many were in the lower class, especially if they were males. Which meant they still had to work the streets to try and make enough money for rent, and that meant the omega’s had to starve themselves so they wouldn’t throw up on clients. The Alpha felt lucky he hadn’t had that issue, but if the Winter Soldier was his bond mate. That meant that someone laid their hands on his omega.

“I also think he’s the one who killed the Director of SHIELD,” Steve relayed and glanced at Sam. 

Sam’s eyes widened and turned his body to Steve focusing less on the eggs. “So… Is he “the everyone” trying to kill you?”  
Steve bobbed his head back and forth. “He’s part of the everyone. Natasha doesn’t know that I think he’s my bondmate. She doesn’t even know I feel him in the bond now,” Steve relayed quickly.

“Then it’s between you and me. What are you gonna do about him?”

The Alpha sucked on his top lip and shrugged. “I think… At this point, I need to worry about SHIELD first… The world first and Bucky later.”

Sam gave a grunt in response going back to the food thoughtfully. Steve wasn’t sure there was anything else to even say. Because he wasn’t sure if the Winter Soldier was his mate, especially given Steve wasn’t even sure if everything he felt was real. After being gaslighted by SHIELD, Tony, Banner, and Natasha about the existence of his bond’s presence, Steve couldn’t be sure he wasn't just hopeful his bondmate was alive. Maybe Steve didn’t want to date so badly to the point he made himself think he could feel that Bucky was alive and the Winter Soldier was actually just another juiced-up HYDRA agent with a cool arm. 

“Steve?” Natasha called. Steve looked up to her with concerned eyes, brows furrowed tightly as he was still in thought. “Shower’s free.”

“I’ll just wipe myself off a bit. I don’t think we have time for both of us to take a shower,” Steve sighed as he walked towards her.

“You smell Steve. And not just like vomit.”

“Well, maybe I stink enough that HYDRA agents will just leave me alone.”

Sam barked a laugh as Steve slipped into the bedroom. Steve really didn’t want to wipe his scent off if he encountered the Winter Soldier again. Because if the Winter Soldier was actually Bucky and Steve could get the man to smell him, the Alpha might be able to get through to his omega. Steve grabbed a small towel, wet it and scrubbed soap on the cloth to take a sink bath. Or at least clean off his face and parts of his chest that had the remnants of the Alpha’s stomach acid. The Alpha was looking into the mirror when he noticed the distressed look on Natasha’s face. Since Fury’s death, she constantly looked scared and betrayed.

The Alpha left the bathroom and sat down opposite to her as he wiped off his cheek. “You okay?”

“Yea.”

“What’s going on?”

Natasha sucked in a breath and looked at Steve. “When I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was going straight. But… I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA.” The red-head looked away and frowned more. “I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but I guess I can’t tell the difference anymore.” 

Steve watched her intently and with focus. The man cared for her as much as she cared for him that much was clear after the past 24 hours. “There’s a chance you might be in the wrong business,” Steve teased, keeping his face straight.

The woman’s eyes widened and her chuckle wobbled. “I owe you,” She said after a few moments of searching the Alpha’s eyes.

The Alpha scoffed and shook his head. “It’s okay.” 

Natasha huffed and frowned. “If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me. Would you trust me to do it?”

“I would now,” Steve said with every fiber of his being agreeing. “And I’m always honest.”

“Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing.”

Not for nothing, Bucky was alive. “Well,” Steve groaned as he sat up straighter. “I guess I just like to know who I’m fighting.”

Sam came in and leaned on the wall, the omega side of him clearly trying to display for two very physically impressive people in the room. “I made breakfast. If you guys… Eat the sort of thing,” the man teased and walked out.

Steve smiled a soft laugh spilling out, “You hungry?”

“Starving,” Natasha smiled back. “You think you can eat again.”

“I think I better try,” Steve hummed and let Natasha lead the way. 

The Alpha sat at the small dining table facing the kitchen Sam was plating food in. Natasha leaned herself against the island bar counter and smiled over at the relaxed man. When Sam caught her mirthy gaze he took no pause in looking her up and down. The omega stopped like he was waiting for a command from her until she finally gave in to speak.

“So has Steve lost any chance of you asking him out?” She asked and leaned on her fist.

Sam sputtered and looked to Steve who had his red face hiding in his hand. “Me ask him out?”

“He’s a coward and won’t ask anyone out,” Natasha clarified, “I think he likes you.”

Sam held his hands up and turned his back to the woman before she could see the rose color that spread across his mahogany cheeks. “This seems like somethin’ between you and Steve and I ain’t about to get myself in any trouble.”

Natasha laughed for a good minute before falling into a soft hum. The woman became thoughtful and ready to change the subject and spare both men in the room. “So, the question is… Who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?”

“Pierce,” Steve replied.

Natasha began pacing towards Steve to hear the information he knew that he hadn’t told her yet. “Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world.”

“But he’s not working alone, Zola’s algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.” 

“So was Jasper Sitwell,” Natasha pointed out.

Steve looked up to Black Widow, their eyes locked prepared with a plan already. “So, the real question is: how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?”

Sam walked over at that point with an open file in hand. “The answer is: you don’t.” 

“What’s this?” Steve asked looking up at Sam.

“Call it a resume.”

Natasha picked up the file, Steve moving up with it so they could both gaze at the picture of Sam and who Steve assumed was his dead bondmate Riley. “Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you,” Natasha looked to Steve. “You didn’t say he was a pararescue.” 

“Is that Riley?” Steve asked instead.

He looked at the pale-skinned man next to Sam, burnt by the heavy sun above them. The pair were decked out in air force regulation tactical gear, goggles in their hand and Sam looking to Riley with a serious face. Riley looked like he was a bit goofier given that he was the only person in the photo smiling. That made a lot of sense for Sam, the way the man would jump between serious and joking within a second. It reminded him of himself and Bucky being together. Steve was always the more serious one, he had to be. 

“Yea,” Sam replied finally with a quiet voice.

“I heard they couldn’t bring in the choppers because of the RPG’s. What did you use, a stealth chute?” Natasha continued straight to business. 

“No. These,” Sam said. The man picked up the next picture in the file, a schematic of the method he and Riley used to fly.

“I thought you said you were a pilot?” Steve asked, shocked. Tony’s Iron Man suit had been an adjustment, but actual wings that allowed Sam to do stealth missions for the air force, Steve would have an entirely new adjustment period.

“I never said pilot,” Sam chuckled quietly, tightening his lips.

“I can’t ask you to do this Sam. You got out for a good reason.” 

“Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in.”

“Where can we get our hands on one of these things?”

“The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall.” 

Steve looked to Natasha who thought for a moment and gave a shrug and a nod. Which meant it wouldn't be any effort on her part to get into the fort and steal the equipment. “Shouldn’t be a problem.”

DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA. January 11th, 2014. 1114.

The Winter Soldier had probably spent too long at Captain Roger’s home residence. The curiosity of who he was going to kill got the best of him. So after turning over almost everything in the man’s home, he found a very old record, one that he thought he recognized and placed it in the Target’s record player. The Soldier stood and listened to soft music that reminded him of large hands and a small body. The Weapon moved away violently from the record player and shook his head, trying to remove the memory from his mind. If any permeated through he wouldn’t be able to focus on his mission. The Asset removed his mask to take in the heavy scent in the home and distract himself from the flood of new memories. Either his Target spent too much time at home or his hormones were terrible at regulation and overproduced. 

The omega wasn’t supposed to remove his mask. Pierce had told him that the Target’s scent would distract him from his mission. What he didn’t expect was for heat to pool in his lower stomach with cramps accompanying, a feeling he never remembered experiencing in HYDRA’s hand. Once dawn broke the Soldier left the apartment in favor of scouting the roof, mask securely in place. The Soldier listened for any sound that the Target might enter his home and scoured the streets below for familiar faces. The sun rose higher and his eerily silent comm released a burst of static when it was activated. 

“Rumlow here. Position location.”

“[Target Roger’s home.]”

“En route for transpo. Targets found leaving Fort Meade. Traveling down Baltimore-Washington Parkway. We will intercept on I-495. Will you comply?” Rumlow quickly explained through the comm.

“[I will comply.]”

“ETA three minutes. Be down here for pick up.”

“[Roger.]”

The Soldier jumped down to the fire escape and began leaping down each staircase, not having time to take it step by step. By the time the Asset managed to get to the front of the building a sleek black car was there waiting for him. The Soldier slipped into the front passenger seat and glanced to see who all was in in the vehicle. Rumlow was driving, he’d only be transporting the Soldier, he wouldn’t get directly involved in a mission for fear of getting run over by the assassin. In front was one vehicle and behind two more, probably STRIKE team that would ensure the soldier had all the weapons and back up that he would need. They were much better at staying out of his way than Rumlow.

“I will get behind them and then I have my own assignments to take care of,” Rumlow told the Soldier as he weaved through freeway traffic. “If you fail to kill them in the next hour you will be severely punished.”

“[Order only comes through pain.]”

Rumlow stared ahead but the Soldier noticed a slight smirk appearing on the man’s face. “Aw, you remembered. Lucky me. Look ahead, our agent Sitwell is inside that car, he betrayed us by providing your Target’s confidential information. Kill him. Another person, Sam Wilson, can die with Captain America and Black Widow.”

The Soldier nodded as he rolled down the car window. He slipped out to the hood, balanced himself on the front of the car and leaped off onto the roof of the black sedan the Target’s were in. The Asset punched the back seat passenger window and pulled Sitwell out of the car to throw him onto the other side of the highway. The Soldier didn’t need to make sure the man had died, it was obvious by the crashing sounds he heard. The brunette also noticed Target Romanova in the back seat and pulled himself on to the roof again. Winter Soldier pulled out his SIG-Sauer Non-Gun and quickly shot into the car where the spy had been. The Asset heard movement from the back seat up to the front seat where his bondmate was sitting… No. Where Target Rogers was sitting, and angled his shots to get both of them.

Suddenly he was thrown off of the vehicle and into traffic that tried to avoid his body. As the omega landed on his back he forcibly flipped himself over and used the Weapon to slow his speed down, his toes trying to do the same. The Asset kept his body in a ready position and once the road underneath his left hand degraded enough for him to stop he gave himself time to stand. The Soldier was aware of Target Romanova pulling a gun on him, but was also aware of the military-grade truck barreling down the road that would crash into Target Wilson’s vehicle. As the black sedan was forcibly pushed towards the Soldier, he flipped up and reached down to grab the top of the car with his metal hand. 

The Soldier’s mind was clear and focused. The heat in his stomach and the fear through the bond was easy to ignore as adrenaline pumped through him. His conditioning and programming were reinforced. The top of the black sedan had many dents from his too dense body, but it allowed him the grip he needed to get into a kneeling position again. Metal fist slammed into the windshield and tore out the steering wheel so Target Wilson could no longer control the car. Just as he managed to pull his fist out, Target Romanov shot her gloc. Luckily the STRIKE team was still pushing the sedan behind him so he leapt from the black car to the moss green military truck avoiding Black Widow’s bullets. The Asset leaned back on the front of the truck, hand gripping above the windshield to watch the sedan crash, hoping all three targets died in one swift car accident.

Winter Soldier was not so lucky. Target Rogers had somehow managed to gather Target Romanova and Target Wilson into his arms, broke the passenger door with his shield and avoided the part of the crash that would have ensured their deaths. No wonder the Asset was woken up after being decommissioned. There was something off about Target Rogers and the Asset was probably the only Weapon suited to destroy him. Target Wilson had fallen out of Target Roger’s embrace and was rolling on the road, arms up to protect his head. The traffic behind their crash all quickly stopped to avoid running over them. So much for contingency two. The truck the omega was on pulled over to the side ahead of the three targets to allow the Soldier to continue his mission.

The Asset got off of the truck and moved towards them, his metal arm had taken some damage in his efforts and left his body heaving to one side. Another truck pulled off to the other side of the road with a HYDRA agent stepping out to hand the Soldier a Colt M4A1 with a grenade launcher attachment preloaded and ready to shoot. Winter Soldier aimed the Colt at Target Rogers and Target Romanova. Target Rogers pushed Romanova away after the grenade left the barrel of the launcher which was aimed at the familiar(?) red white and blue shield. Target Roger’s shield took all of the force of the explosive and was thrown off of the highway. The Soldier heard car accidents below. Maybe Captain America did get to die in a car accident today. 

Behind the Winter Soldier were five men with suppressing fire to weed out Target Romanova and Target Wilson. The pair continued to move like scurrying rats between cars. Until the Soldier spotted familiar red hair and launched another grenade in her direction, sending Target Romanova onto the other side of the highway where traffic continued. The men never ceased their suppressing fire; they just directed it onto the other side of the road. Civilian casualties were not something that they had been told to avoid. HYDRA would win and any civilians that were hurt or died in the process of HYDRA’s authority would be thankful for it in the future. Another grenade left the Colt’s attachment as Target Romanova hid behind a small corvette, this time she was thrown off of the highway completely. 

The Soldier looked over the other side where Target Rogers had been thrown and saw his shield in the street. Colt raised up to where the target might be hiding, probably in the bus, until bullets were flying at his head catching a few strands of hair before he tossed himself backward to avoid the Black Widow’s bullets. The Soldier quickly scrambled to press against the wall of the highway breathing out heavily at the exertion of dodging. As he rested he realized his goggles had been cracked from a bullet grazing them so he threw them off. They weren’t necessary, he wouldn’t need GPS to locate his targets, they were within the vicinity. The Asset jumped up again and began shooting where she had been until bullets were flying at him from behind an upturned vehicle. The omega began shooting in her direction ducking as she shot back only to bounce up again and shoot at her as she ran.

Memories were bursting forward that the Asset couldn’t pay much attention to. Red-headed girl fought him hand to hand combat until she brought him down multiple times. Shooting through a red-haired woman to kill a man behind her. The Soldier had encountered Target Romanova too many times for her to escape now. She had seen his face before, she would need to die or else he would be compromised and useless for HYDRA. The Soldier’s grey eyes darted to the men that were aiming their guns at her; he growled lowly and breathed out. 

“[She’s mine. I’ll take care of her. Find him,]” Russian poured out like honey.

The Asset threw himself over the edge of the highway and landed heavily on the destroyed car down below, allowing it to take the majority of the impact and his weight. The Soldier moved through the streets following her trail easily as she weaved and darted between traffic and cars. A police car turned down the street he walked upon and launched a grenade at it before they could even arrive onto the scene and cause more gunfire. Romanova was the Asset’s to kill, he had helped perfect her, she was his and no one would take that kill from him. His Alpha would be proud of how compliant the programming had made him how easy it was for him to want to kill someone he knew. The Soldier added another grenade to the Colt attachment. 

Winter Soldier came upon a van and quietly moved to a stop to listen in to Target Romanova’s voice rushing to say, “I make an LZ, twenty-three hundred block of Virginia Avenue. Rendezvous two minutes. Taking fire above and below expressway. Civilians threatened. Repeat, civilians threatened.” The Soldier dropped to a knee, reached behind his back to pull out a small explosive ball HYDRA designed. The Asset rolled it under the van, listening to it click against the concrete lip of the sidewalk on the other side of a blue sedan. The message repeated until the explosion. The Soldier sat up squinting at the explosion hoping to see any trace of her death only to be surprised from behind.

The woman kicked the Colt out of his hands, wrapped herself around his back and pulled out a wire to choke him. The Soldier managed to get his flesh hand between his face and the tether, push her back against a car and then throw her across another one. The Asset remembered how she fought and it was easy to determine her next moves without much effort. The memories no matter how disruptive were useful. The Asset picked up his gun again aimed at her body on the ground only for her to throw an EMP at his metal arm and shut it down. The woman sprinted away. Winter Soldier ripped the EMP off, ignoring the pain in his flesh hand as he did so and made sure the arm recalibrated. The Soldier chased after her, her scared voice bouncing off the buildings, he aimed and shot a couple of shots managing to down her.

Colt cocked and on top of a car with ease, the Asset had the spy in sight ready to kill her with a single headshot. Heavy footsteps ran up to him on his left, a yell and the Soldier punched the red white and blue shield with force, absorbing the vibrations. Target Rogers was disturbed by the sound which allowed the Soldier enough time to grab the shield, pull the man forward and throw him back with a kick to the Target’s chest. Target Roger’s was denser than expected and the Asset fell back on the car he had been standing on. A few seconds of recovery and he was back up, bullets firing out of his Colt only for the shield to throw them away. The Colt was out of bullets anyway and the Soldier felt time was running out. 

Tossing the gun aside to his left, Winter Soldier rolled off the car to the right and pulled the Skorpion off of his back immediately unloading bullets at the Target. As Target Rogers moved behind a sedan the Asset gave himself a second to reload only to have the Target kick the gun out of his right hand. The Soldier pulled out a SIG-Sauer that rested on his right hip and continued to rain of fire on his bondmate-no-Target Rogers. Unfortunately, Target Rogers managed to get on his heavier side and landed a punch to his face, but the Soldier was still fast enough to catch the shield that was about to hit. Then it was hand to hand to shield combat. The Target caught a couple of the Asset’s punches until he didn’t and the Soldier was able to grab the shield and flip Captain America. 

With the shield in Winter Soldier’s right hand and now memory of the Target’s favored sides and combat moves, he felt better equipped to take the other down. Or at least wear Roger’s down until the man passed out from overexertion. The Soldier continued his forceful fists using the man’s hand to hand combat weaknesses against him. The Asset pushed the Target back again and Captain America flipped and slowed himself down in the same move the Soldier had done on the highway. Clearly Target Rogers was able to learn and mimic opponents as well. The Soldier threw the shield at the Target as the Target ran at a sprint towards him. A millisecond slower and Target Roger’s arm would have been torn off by the force the Soldier threw the shield.   
Target Rogers was weaponless, but the Soldier still had his favorite on him. The Weapon pulled out a knife from his left hip and began flipping it around, body language open and ready for the rushing Target. Hand to hand combat again, this time Target Rogers had also studied the Soldier and neither could land a blow on each other. The Soldier flipped his knife from hand to hand each time Target Rogers thought he managed to knock it out. It was quick, the Asset thought he had the upper hand as he gained ground. But the Target proved to be faster than the enhanced Winter Soldier and landed a punch that knocked him back and a kick that threw him into a car.

The Target just became relentless. Blow after blow. When the Soldier thought he gained ground again Rogers managed to wrap around the metal arm, use the pain at the top of his shoulder to flip and throw the Asset to the ground. However, Target Rogers thought he had the upper hand, but the Soldier managed to get to his feet in a matter of breaths and wrapped the Weapon around Target Roger’s throat. With a squeeze Target Rogers was neutralized for a few moments. The man struggled, of course, gripping the metal with force normal humans didn’t possess, and it hurt, so the Soldier tossed the man over to the other side of an SUV. Winter Soldier jumped up onto the hood of the car and jumped down, metal arm coming down in a fist where the Target’s face should have been. 

Concrete cracked under the force of the punch and the Asset looked up to Target Rogers. A feeling of frustration and fear filled where the bond connection was and the Asset used the frustration to hit the Target’s side multiple times with his metal arm. Once Steve Rogers was knocked into another car he took that free time to pull out a second knife from his hip. A kick to Rogers to make sure he was up against a hard surface as the Soldier thrust his arm down, knife aimed at Captain America’s face. The whirring of his metal arm could be heard as he pushed past the strength of his target, into the metal of the truck and the pair dragged the knife through the metal. 

Target Rogers slipped through his left side which was locked onto the knife in the truck. Smart. Rogers grabbed him from behind and flipped them so that the Soldier would crack his head into the ground. Metal arm managed to protect him, the pair flipped away from each other. As the Asset struggled to stand up, his own energy depleting as the heat in his lower stomach expanded and the frustration in the bond grew, Target Rogers managed to grab his shield again. They were back to hand to hand to shield combat with the added joy of the Soldier’s knife thrown in. One bad move and the shield was lodged in the Asset’s metal arm. Pain burst through his body. A hit to the face. The Target grabbed the Asset’s lower face where the mask was in place and flipped him, pulling the mask off at the same time. 

The Soldier stumbled up to his feet with his back to Target Rogers. The Asset’s brain was foggy from pain in his arm and lower torso. From the emotional turmoil spilling through the bond and now from the intense smell radiating off of his bondmate. God the Target smelled good and it made his lower abdomen crawl more wanting the man in ways the Soldier didn’t understand. Slowly the Asset turned around to assess his Target and their next moves. Steve Rogers stared at Winter Soldier intensely and moved from a fighting stance to his full height. The man’s brows furrowed like he was upset at the sight of the Winter Soldier in a completely different way. 

“Bucky?” Target Rogers breathed.

The Asset’s true Alpha was speaking to him directly. The man turned his body completely facing Target Rogers and replied, “Who the hell is Bucky?” 

The Soldier’s hand was on another gun, but his curiosity and the pull of the bond was more important than killing his target right this second. The Soldier would have another chance, he knew, as long as he could just get the pure scent of his Alpha first. The omega stalked forward unaware of his intimidating presence or blank face that probably looked like the Soldier wanted an up close and personal kill. When he was kicked to the side by Target Wilson who flew in with actual wings to knock him down. The Soldier took the blow easily, rolling and jumping up again. Memories of the name Bucky flowed through his mind, the same voice saying it in so many ways. Who was Bucky? Why did it matter to his Alpha?

The omega stared Steve down again, eyes darting around to assess the dangers around them as he tried to move towards the man again. The Alpha began running towards the omega, clearly unaware that Target Romanova had grabbed his Colt with the grenade launcher attachment and fired it as the Alpha met the omega. The Asset was surprised to have Target Rogers launching himself at the asset to knock him out of the way of the fire when the Asset didn’t need the assistance. Target Rogers was hovering above him, the man’s nose breathed in the omega’s scent and the smell of heat pheromones spilling out. The Asset tilted his neck where his bonding mark was in submission, breathing in the quickly developing scent of rut that poured out of Steve. None of his other bonds had managed to pull a heat out of the Soldier and before he knew it they were tearing at each other’s clothes as the fire and smoke dissipated.


	5. Solidified and Torn Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta;d. 
> 
> I'm giving you a gift before shit gets hard again. <3
> 
> You're welcome.

Chapter 5: Solidified and Torn Apart

The Asset had been about to throw himself away from the explosion when a heavy body hit him causing them both to fly back. Now pinned to the street, the Alpha on top of him nosed along the omega’s neck. As Steve’s scent filled the Asset’s nose he tilted his head back in submission and exposed a small part of his bond mark. Steve growled lowly, shield tossed aside and hands worked off every intricate piece of tactical gear. The Asset took in the scent of Steve and a small moan left his mouth. The Alpha was going into rut because the omega was in heat and they were finally together. It smelled so good, and the Soldier wanted it so bad, and the Soldier never wanted. Metal arm tugged at Steve’s clothes until he managed to tear his shirts off. The Alpha gasped at the sudden exposure and avenged his clothing by tearing off the kevlar shirt that hid the omega’s bare chest. 

Primal instincts had taken over the pair. After sixty-nine years apart their soul bond and hormones had taken over their rational minds. By the time fire and smoke dissipated the Alpha had flipped the Soldier over to his stomach and the omega was presenting for him in a fluid movement. Steve tugged at his own pants as the Soldier shoved his black ones down having removed all tactical gear around his hip. The Alpha only provided a few seconds of prep, until he was asking permission quietly and the Soldier could only push back and whine out, hoping the Alpha got the message. In an achingly long moment of the omega watching the Alpha slick up his cock from the mess spilling out of the Soldier, the man was pushing into him. Both found relief as soon as the man was inside the omega. 

The omega jerked as the comm in his ear burst with static and then a voice. “Leave the scene Winter Soldier. New orders. I am taking the Targets in alive.” 

“Fuck,” the Soldier moaned out as Steve’s cock began thrusting into his body. 

“What was that Soldier?” Rumlow growled in his ear.

The Asset struggled to remove the comms from his ears but managed well enough tossing them to the side. The Alpha above him pounded inside of him as ruthlessly as he had been in battle. The omega met his thrusts with his hips, tightening around the cock every time it hit his sweet spot. The Asset allowed himself to feel and experience the pleasure of his bondmate. Sure the other bonds had been fine, the sex was a nice reward, but this wasn’t a reward. This was their bond being reignited and scratches deep inside being itched after going untouched for longer than the Asset knew. Around he could hear sirens as the Alpha lapped at his sweaty back. There were yells and gasps from the other two Targets, which was understandable. They were mating in the middle of the street. 

The Asset had previously gone lax under the Alpha, allowing himself to bask in the pleasures the man was dragging out of him. But at the realization that HYDRA was coming to collect these Targets, his Alpha, and would stumble upon their copulating the Soldier had to move. The Asset refocused his eyes and his mind looking around to spot Natalia Romanova looking away and back at them. Samuel Wilson, clearly an omega, was fixated on the sight of the bonding pair giving into their basic instincts. The Soldier reached back and gripped Steve’s arm, squeezing hard enough to get the Alpha to pay attention to the omega under him. They needed to leave. They needed to remove themselves quickly.

Target Rogers looked up at the Soldier’s face, cerulean blue eyes dilated but blinking to try and push through. Captain America looked around, continuing to thrust his hips, as he realized the danger they were in. Though danger didn’t matter much as they both tumbled over the edge of pleasure. The Alpha had filled the omega fully with his seed and could feel a knot growing. It took all the strength the Asset had to not keep the man inside of him. Going against all basic instincts as Steve pulled out and fell back, more clear-headed than before their sudden reunion. The Asset fixed his own pants and stared at his Alpha who looked like he was displeased with the omega. Had the Soldier not been good enough for his Alpha? He never had complaints before.   
Steve pulled his pants back on as he stood and looked around for an exit. The Asset slowly stood, ignoring the ache in his hips from Steve’s strong grip and ignored the semen that spilled out of him with slick. The Soldier fixed his pants and pulled a gun from a harness tossed on the ground. Right as vehicles pulled up the Asset had his gun drawn on Target Rogers. It was a ploy. The Asset would hope that he’d be placed in the truck with Captain America’s team and then help them escape. The Soldier couldn’t escape if he did HYDRA would never stop chasing him or Captain Rogers. Because the STRIKE team had arrived so quickly Natalia and Wilson had no chance to stop him from aiming his gun at his bondmate. Steve looked confused, no surprise, the Asset had no chance to explain his plan before Rumlow was leaving an SUV gun drawn on everyone. 

“Asset, I thought I told you to leave,” Rumlow growled.

“[Did not have the chance,]” the Soldier replied and glanced at his state of dress then Steve’s before glancing to his handler. 

“I see you took your mask off. How long have you been in heat for?” Rumlow took a second to smell the air as a cruel smile contorted his face. “Well, I’m glad you could reunite at least long enough for him to cum inside of you Asset.” 

Steve growled, the blond was clearly trying to fight against instincts but was failing miserably. “You can’t have him.”

“Soldier, injury report?” Rumlow asked. 

The Alpha was testing the Soldier’s programming, the Asset knew that much, but because programming had failed completely this time, the Soldier didn’t know the proper response that would save himself and his Alpha. So the Soldier remained silent, lips tight and flat as he tried to understand what he was doing and the fragments of memories entering his brain the longer he was near Captain America’s scent. Rumlow was getting angrier. 

“Did you like getting your dick wet after seventy years? He’s good, right? My favorite omega I’ve had the opportunity of fucking, perfectly tight and gets wet right when you fill him up,” Rumlow growled at Steve. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Steve growled, surprising all agents around. 

“Injury report, Asset.”

The Soldier twitched at the command, programming pushing past the confusion that clouded his mind. “[Heavy bruising on my hips. The Weapon has been compromised at the bicep and   
deltoid junction.]”

Rumlow grunted, “Asset, you stay with Captain America since you seem to be able to control him.”

“[He will follow me,]” the Soldier confirmed.

Natalia Romanova was staring at him disgusted. It didn’t matter what she thought, if she really believed everything he said then she was not the spy she thought she was. Maybe she was compromised by her relationship with his Alpha. Despite the Red Room destroying any trace of her designation, she was still an omega, and they were usually drawn to any Alpha willing to show them respect and affections. As the Asset assessed the people around him Rumlow made sure to knock Steve to his knees and cuff him with those electromagnetic cuffs they used on the Winter Soldier. When Rumlow commanded guns down the Soldier looked up and listened, putting his gun into his pocket. 

“You have your orders, Asset. Will you comply?” Rumlow asked as he pulled Steve up to his feet.

“[I will comply,]” the Asset replied and followed behind the pair to pile into the truck. 

Wilson and Romanova were already placed on the bench in front of them. The Soldier assessed the door and then the two STRIKE agents sitting with their back against the wall. One’s heart rate was slightly elevated while the other’s was decreased to a lower rate, which was not normal for a STRIKE team member. STRIKE was filled with drugged out, hyped up, and scared of super-soldier Alphas, whoever was in the other STRIKE uniform was not STRIKE. There would be hope yet to save his Alpha from the hands of HYDRA. The Asset was not concerned for his own safety. New Mission: Ensure Alpha Steve Rogers stays out of the hands of HYDRA, alter other missions to fit parameters of this mission. 

“So much for “public displays of affection make people uncomfortable”,” Natalia grunted out with a sly smirk. 

The Asset looked to her shoulder that was spilling out blood. He had done that. The Asset would have to pay for hurting one of his Alpha’s teammates, but that would come later. Steve glanced to the Asset flushed before looking down at his shoes. 

“He doesn’t even know who he is,” Steve sighed.

“How is this even possible? It was like seventy years ago that he supposedly died, right?” Wilson asked. 

“Zola.” 

The Soldier felt his body involuntarily tighten at the name. This was the second time he heard Zola’s name during the past few days. Each time it brought pain and fear to the forefront of his mind. The Soldier’s metal hand gripped the bench and began bending it out of shape. Memories were too painful to relive and far too confusing for him to confront and unravel. The Asset tried to pay attention to the world outside of his mind, the feel of Steve’s warm and sticky skin against his own. The smell of his Alpha in rut and the smell of himself in heat covered in semen. 

“Bucky’s whole unit was captured in ‘43. Zola experimented on him.” 

The Asset remembered the experiments and was beginning to remember the moments before HYDRA got him to submit. Zola. It was clear now. Zola was the man that created the monster he was. Maybe the Asset was Bucky. The Soldier had a hard time following the conversation and relating it to memories that were spilling through programming. The ache of his heat was growing again, without his Alpha’s knot it was like he had been denied. The Asset couldn’t reach out and touch his Alpha no matter how visibly hard either of them were. The smell of Steve’s rut invaded him and forced his body to stay at a high level of need that the Asset was not used to. 

“Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall.”

The Soldier groaned softly slamming his head back against the metal of the van. Remembering his arm being torn off by a sheer face of the mountain was not a memory he had expected to experience. HYDRA had told him he failed a mission once and the KGB faction found him. The implanted memory contradicted what he knew and what Steve was telling. The mission was to take down Johann Schmidt. Leader of HYDRA. If the Soldier had already been HYDRA why would he have been trying to destroy HYDRA? They had electrocuted him for that question in the past. The Soldier tried to keep himself quiet in case both helmeted agents were STRIKE agents.

“They must have found him, and…”

“None of that’s your fault, Steve,” Natalia interrupted, her green eyes darted between the bonded pair. 

The redhead always hated pity parties despite throwing the best ones herself. 

“Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky,” Steve admitted quietly. 

The Asset couldn’t resist slipping his hand across Steve’s thigh, gently squeezing the inside, hoping that might reassure him. The Asset was there next to him, whether or not he was Bucky would be something to figure out later, but Steve had his bondmate with him. The Alpha dropped his head back against the metal, eyes shut as he hissed in pleasure. Maybe continuing to move his hand on the Alpha’s thigh was not the best course of action, but now that he had started he couldn’t stop. The Asset continued his ministrations as he watched as the other omega assessed Natalia’s shoulder as more blood spilled from the bullet wound. The man looked to the STRIKE agents like they could help. So Samuel Wilson was definitely completely separated from HYDRA and SHIELD because it was clear he didn’t know their protocols.

“We need to get a doctor here. If we don’t apply pressure on that wound she’s gonna bleed out here in the tru-,” Sam started. 

The suspicious STRIKE member interrupted Sam by whipping out their stun baton activating the electrical current. Sam and the Asset flinched at the sight. Steve had been too occupied by the Asset’s wandering hand and Natalia was moving in and out of consciousness to pay the stun baton any mind or care. There was a pause in the movement when suddenly the stun baton was flipped around, caught in the opposite direction and jabbed into the other STRIKE member. The guard was distracted by the electric current so the non-STRIKE agent kicked him in the head to knock him out. The guard had slumped and pissed himself as a reaction to the electricity, but was wearing so much gear that the Asset and Steve were probably the only ones that noticed he had. The non-STRIKE guard pulled off their helmet to reveal an Alpha woman the Asset had never seen before. 

“Ah, that thing was squeezing my brain,” She groaned. The woman looked over Sam Wilson and then the Winter Soldier with wide eyes. “Who’re these guys?” 

Steve had started paying attention when the woman attacked the other guard trying his best to ignore the hand on his thigh. The Asset was becoming increasingly unstable and the only thing holding him together was the smell and feel of his Alpha next to him. Steve looked between Sam and the Asset and bobbed his head back and forth to try and clear his mind a bit.

“Sam Wilson, Maria Hill… He’s a veteran, I pulled him out of retirement to help. He’s called the Falcon. This guy right here,” Steve placed his cuffed hands on the Asset’s. “This is James Buchanan Barnes… Bucky… My omega…”

“The Winter Soldier,” Natalia clarified, shifting to lean against Sam. 

“Fuck,” Maria huffed and quickly worked to undo everyone’s cuffs, being wary about the omega and also Assassin. “I thought he was a ghost story.”

Natalia grimaced and looked the Asset up and down. “Apparently not.”

“And you’re bonded to him?” Maria gasped as the trucks slowly pulled to a stop inside an above-ground flood sewer. 

Steve tried to explain his relationship to the Asset, which the Asset was very interested in, but had no time for. The Soldier was listening to the ground down below them as well as the men around them. HYDRA’s intentions were to still kill everyone, his Alpha would not die at HYDRA’s hands, and neither would Steve’s friends. So the Soldier made a decision and made sure the others acted swiftly as well. 

“There’s a sewer below this one if you have any gear that will slice through concrete I suggest you use it now,” Winter Soldier interrupted the explanation. 

Maria looked up, listened and got to quick work. The Alpha woman pulled out a flashlight sized object and began emitting a laser, making a hole big enough for all of them to fit through. Agent Hill’s olive skin glowed against the red light and the Soldier admired the sight for only a brief moment. Sam went down the hole into the sewer first so that Agent Maria could help get Natalia down below. Steve made sure Maria went down next as he stared into the Asset’s grey empty eyes with his wet bright blues. 

“You’re coming with right?” Steve asked.

The Asset assessed his own and his Alpha’s body and grumbled softly. “I will have to come back to HYDRA or they won’t stop chasing me,” the Asset insisted. “Go, I will follow shortly.”  
Steve looked reluctant, but the Soldier didn’t have time for the Alpha’s reluctance so he grabbed the man that was probably stronger than him and pushed him down the hole without an issue. Just as the Asset sat back down the back of the truck’s doors opened. Rumlow and the other members of STRIKE had their guns pointed to where Steve would have been and stared at the knocked out agent. The Asset’s handler growled lowly and looked at the Soldier with complete disdain. 

“You didn’t stop them?” 

“[New mission was to keep them alive. There was no way to prevent their escape without killing.]”

“And you didn’t follow them?”

“[I was not given orders to do so, sir.]”

Rumlow growled more and reached inside the truck to grab the Asset’s hair and pull him to his knees so they were face to face. The Soldier tried to ignore the pain that burst through his nerves from the grip and tried to keep calm and collected despite the cracks in his programming.

“You will fucking follow them, you will report in when and where you find them. Kill them. All of them. Do not let the public see you kill Captain America,” the handler continued in the Asset’s ear. “That is a direct order. You have fucked your own mission up. Secretary Pierce is not pleased and you look foolish. You will be severely punished when you come back. And you will come back, Soldier.” 

“[Order only comes through pain,]” the Soldier replied blandly.

“Will you comply, Asset?” Rumlow asked. 

“[I will comply.]”

Rumlow released the Soldier, handed him a new comm device and stepped back. The Asset looked at his handler and the STRIKE team before he jumped down the hole after his Alpha. The Soldier’s feet landed with a splash, his body taking the force of the fall with only minimal pain. The group was only a few paces away, it would have been easy for them to hear the conversation and if they wanted Natalia could have translated everything the Asset had said. Steve rushed up to the omega and pulled him in close wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The Asset stood there, arms hanging loosely by his side, as he stared at the others who began walking away to ignore the scene Steve was making. The Alpha had no control over himself. Steve was scenting and kissing the Soldier wherever he could. 

“We have a van two blocks away. There’s a back where you two can handle your business and we can sit in the front without seeing or smelling a thing,” Agent Maria called over her shoulder. 

“Right,” Steve huffed.

Steve pulled away to look the Asset up and down, probably to check for any injuries. The Alpha would have felt the minor pain Rumlow inflicted which meant a once over for his condition. The Asset knew he probably looked disgusting, covered in sweat and dirt, but the Alpha didn’t look much better. The man smelled like a missile, burning building ash, and burnt skin. Looking too long at the Alpha’s chest caused the cramps in his lower abdomen to spike and his cock to ache more. Steve was attractive, no wonder the Asset had chosen him. He was a perfect specimen and together they would have made children that could threaten the world order. 

“Should we be worried that you can get him pregnant?” Sam called back once the Asset and Steve started following. 

Steve was holding the Asset’s hand like the Asset had seen couples he murdered do. Sam was right to question whether or not Steve could get the Soldier pregnant, he smelled like semen all over his body. The Asset wasn’t concerned. He never remembered a pregnancy nor HYDRA discussing one, which probably meant he’d never been used for a breeding program. The Asset shouldn’t be able to feel thankful, but he did.

“No, he can’t get pregnant,” Natasha grunted out.

The Asset tilted his head and wondered how the red-head knew that. The Asset didn’t even know that about himself, there were no scars for proof and he was still going through a heat.

“How do you know?” Steve demanded. 

The Soldier looked to Steve with a frown clearly they were on the same wave-length. 

“I was there when they surgically removed his uterus,” Natasha huffed. “They left his ovaries, to make sure a handler could still bond and control his cycles.”

Steve looked like he was about to throw up and stared at the sewage like that would help. The water was disgusting and smelled like half of the world’s bowel movements. The Asset didn’t understand his Alpha, but the Asset didn’t understand anything especially when his programming broke down.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked again, the Alpha got closer to Sam and Natalia.

“When I was in the Red Room. He was there. God…” The woman grunted in pain. “Make him tell you.”

The Asset felt brown and blue eyes boring into him, at least Agent Hill was minding her own business. Business the Asset didn’t even understand. The people around him were talking directly to him like he was a person. But that wasn’t true. He was dead, he was made and created. No one should even be talking directly to him unless they were his handler or his Alpha, but one of them was his Alpha. His true Alpha, not some shitty excuse for one that Secretary Pierce was. 

“Bucky?” Steve prompted. 

The Asset swallowed as he thought, brows furrowed tight on his forehead trying to figure out what they were talking about. The Soldier let the memories of the mission come to the forefront of his mind. All his missions were there in his mind, but he usually only remembered when prompted with trigger words and specific dates. However, "Red Room" was enough for the Soldier to go off of and find the memories.

“Red Room. KGB run facility where Black Widow assets were made. Alternatively, also the location where the Winter Soldier Project was formed to create better versions of myself. A failure.”

“You’re not a failure,” Steve interrupted.

“Not me. The Winter Soldier program.” The Soldier paused to get his mind back onto the topic, it took a few breaths of his own to settle his mind. “Black Widow program: My assignment was to instill fear and train the young women to be the best assassins anyone could hire. Main target: Natalia Romanova. Success,” the Asset rambled off.

“What happens when we succeed in the program, Winter?” Natalia prompted the Asset with the nickname she had called him when they were paired together.

“Mutilation,” the Asset’s answer came with a growl. That wasn’t the correct answer, he had been punished for questioning the procedures and calling them by that name. “Removal of all glands and functional reproductive organs.” 

“What did they do to you after my surgery?” Natalia continued.

Apparently the Soldier wasn’t providing all the details she wanted. 

“I don’t know,” the Asset answered honestly. 

That was all the omega remembered. His memories stopped after she succeeded after he told her she would be forced to go through with the procedure even if she purposely tried to fail. Natalia grunted and shifted her weight more on Sam who was mulling over the information being shared in the sewer. Where there were no eyes and ears to find out the Asset was unraveling and remembering. That the Asset was not following orders and killing all the people around him as he should be like Rumlow had commanded. Thankfully his comm stopped working the moment they were a yard away from the hole Agent Hill created. 

“After my procedure I and…” Natasha paused and stared at Steve for a long moment deciding whether or not to share information. “Rumlow, who was bonded to Winter Soldier at the time, were witness to the surgery. They couldn’t sedate him enough so it was up to us to hold him down and soothe him. The surgical team was only successful in removing his uterus, everything else remained intact because he gained his strength again when they ran out of sedative. Rumlow told them the Winter Soldier didn’t need more done to it. So he, fortunately, was able to escape with the rest of his organs and glands.” 

The Asset didn’t remember any of that, but it made sense. He understood why Natalia was spiteful at that fact as well. HYDRA wouldn’t want some handler accidentally impregnating him. Natalia was meant to be completely stealthy and untraceable. Confuse the enemy and be able to honey pot all targets. The Asset, on the other hand, had a faulty super-soldier serum which was the only reason why he was the only successful Winter Soldier. Being bonded to a Handler worked for HYDRA well, he was strong but not strong enough they couldn’t control him. When they had created the other super-soldiers, those soldiers had formed a pack and used their combined strength and intelligence against HYDRA. Which left the original Winter Soldier to defend his handlers because he wasn’t strong enough for the other super-soldiers. 

“Oh god,” Steve whispered and rubbed his face.

“Here, the van is above us,” Maria said pointing to where a manhole cover was with a ladder. 

“Saved by the bell,” Sam mumbled.

Maria and Sam helped Natalia up the ladder, Steve was prompted to go after them, and the Asset followed behind covering the manhole. Maria helped Natalia into the front seat of the van with Sam sliding in next to her. Agent Hill came to the back of the van opening it up to reveal a bare-bones metal shell with a metal wall between the seats and the storage area. Steve stepped in and sat down against a side panel. The Alpha pressed his head against the cold finding relief for his feverous rut. The Asset brought his finger to his ear as he stared at his Alpha who was all splayed out and ready for the omega. 

“[Targets found. Targets neutralized down in the sewers. Had to wait to contact until above ground again.]”

“Great work Asset. Go to Ideal Federal Savings Bank for maintenance.”

“[Yes, sir,]” the Asset replied and then crushed the comm in his ear tossing it into the road. 

The Soldier climbed into the van, shut the doors behind himself and hit the wall that separated the pair in heat from the other SHIELD agents. Agent Hill got the idea and began driving. Once the Asset determined they weren’t being followed by sound alone, he moved back over to his true Alpha. The omega straddled him and began slowly rocking his hips without any hesitation. The Soldier couldn’t wait any longer. The pain was too much for him to try and manage. His destroyed metal arm would continue to hurt, but at least the Alpha could relieve the pain in his abdomen. Steve’s hands came to rest upon the Soldier’s hips and squeezed gently. Lips were suddenly on his neck, mouthing at the bond mark on his neck and bucked into him.

“Bucky… I missed you. Please let me have you,” Steve panted.

“I don’t… I’m not Bucky,” the Soldier gasped out.

Metal and flesh dragged down Steve’s chest. The omega admired the swollen muscles from the work out they gave each other on the battlefield. Soon metal was undoing Steve’s pants again, flesh pulled out his cock and began stroking the hot cock. The Alpha’s knot was already half swollen and member at full attention. Steve moaned and thrusted into the Asset’s hand and the Asset let his fingers drag slowly over the pulsing knot. The Alpha exposed his neck to reveal a scar, a bonding bite mark. As far as the Asset knew, only omegas needed to carry bonding marks, but here Steve was. Submitting to the Winter Soldier and exposing a bite mark the Soldier never saw any of his other bond mates that he definitely left. The Soldier remembered leaving that bite mark on a skinny and sickly Steve.

“I need to be inside you Bucky… Please let me,” the blond begged. 

The Soldier pulled away from Steve completely to shove his pants down mid-thigh exposing his hard cock and dripping hole. The Asset straddled Steve again and slowly shifted so that he had the Alpha’s cock lined up with his hole. Once everything was in place, the Soldier slowly pushed down. Steve rested a hand on the Soldier’s hips as the other played with sensitive nipples on the Alpha’s chest. The Asset was puffing out, trying to keep his sounds minimal, Rumlow hadn’t allowed him to make noise even when things felt good, and it was extremely difficult as a knot teased and tugged at his wet hole. Experiencing pleasure this good, that he was taking for himself made it harder to not want the Alpha to know how good he felt.

“Bucky I want to hear you…” Steve gasped out and pulled the Soldier into a wet and sloppy kiss. “You make such good noises, let me hear them again.”

The Asset gasped out at the command from his Alpha. No Alpha voice was needed, all he wanted to do was please his true Alpha so he breathed out relaxing his chest. Noises spilled out that the Soldier had never heard himself make. Hips bounced hard on Steve’s cock, using his strength and hold on the Alpha’s shoulders to take what he wanted. As far as the Soldier had gathered, Steve Rogers was another super-soldier, so breaking him was close to impossible. As he thrusted his hips down he took more and more of the man’s knot into his body until eventually the Soldier was caught on it and Steve was fully sheathed inside of him. 

“Fuck!” the Soldier screamed out and rolled his hips back and forth, rubbing his hard cock on the cloth of his pants that separated his cock from Steve’s stomach. “Fuck you feel so good… God… Steve… Stevie,” the Soldier rambled shaking his head.

“You’re so tight, baby… So tight Bucky…” Steve gasped as he came inside of the Soldier. 

The Soldier whimpered as he felt himself filled a second time that day with his Alpha’s seed and continued rocking his hips. “Please… Alpha, please let me cum.” 

“You can… you don’t need permission Bucky. Please. I want to feel your cum on me,” Steve begged the Soldier on top of him. 

The Asset complied easily. As he orgasmed his back arched and his head dropped forward. Metal and flesh gripped Steve’s shoulders tighter than was safe for any normal human as he spilled across his pants and their chest. The cry that tore out of him wasn’t something he had ever heard himself make and memories flooded his mind. Steve fucking him repeatedly in a forest during an unexpected heat after being saved from HYDRA the first time. As he came down from his orgasmic high he pressed his cheek against Steve’s to breathe in his familiar scent more deeply. It was different from the memories. It was heavy and sour. Like turmeric and turpentine. The Soldier ended up just collapsing completely against Steve. Both of them sweat-soaked and exhausted despite the Soldier’s hips continuing to roll and the Alpha’s cock remaining hard inside him. 

“I missed you, Steve,” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear ignoring the tears that spilled from his face. “I’m so confused… I kept trying to remember… I kept…”

“Shh… It’s fine… You’re safe right now. I got you,” Steve whispered, gasping for air himself. 

“I’m worried I won’t remember again. I’ll forget. I keep forgetting,” the Asset replied.

Steve squeezed him tight and bucked inside of him. The ladder couldn’t be helped, despite the serious conversation, the Asset was still rocking his hips and Steve wouldn’t be able to resist that. Their bodies were still experiencing the effects of a heat and a rut. Neither of them had experienced such a thing since 1943 when Bucky hadn’t been on his, now illegal, suppressants. HYDRA hadn’t needed to put him on suppressants nor had they needed him to put him on the safer option of birth control. The omega never had a heat and never became impregnated by any bondmate or Secretary Pierce. Because it had been so long and because they were both super-soldiers the omega knew they’d be tortured for days with heat like this. They didn’t have days, only hours. 

“I’ll remember… You’ll know by scent. You always do,” Steve promised.

“You still with me till the end of the line?” Bucky whispered.

“I’m still with ya till the end of the line, Bucky.”


	6. Return to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd
> 
> Sorry, this took so long. I was really sad for a week and didn't want to incorporate it into my writing. I wanted that part to be light, fun, and sexy. <3

Chapter 6: Return to Hell

The Soldier and Steve were laying on the floor of the van, legs tangled and lips locked. They were exhausted. It had been three or so hours of them fucking. There were dents and malformations in the metal from trying to not slide around during their activities. The Asset felt satisfied thoroughly. How long it had lasted he didn’t bother to be concerned with. Steve’s lips were soft and gentle; it kept him grounded and in the moment. Bucky had Steve locked inside of him still, but the ache was gone and he didn’t feel overheated. Steve had his arm cradling the Asset’s head, long thin fingers gently running through his dirty hair. The Soldier’s left arm was tucked into himself to avoid further damage and accidentally hurting Steve, his right was gently pressing and moving across his muscles. 

“You’re stayin’ right?” Steve whispered. 

The Asset frowned and pulled his face away to search Steve’s eyes. 

“I can’t. HYDRA will come after me. I should have been at the facility I’m stored at over three hours ago.”

“The facility you’re “stored” at?” 

The Asset swallowed thickly and shifted his hips against the knot inside of him to remind himself where he was and who he was with. It helped to keep the Soldier’s mind steady as he recalled the memories and programming that HYDRA and the KGB instilled in him. Reminding himself of what they did to him was painful to go through. But having Steve surrounding him inside and out, the omega was sure he could relay information to the Alpha with ease. 

“My memories are wiped and then I get placed in cryostasis every time they don’t need me. I failed my mission. I’ll be wiped so that I forget you and still fulfill my mission. Ensure HYDRA succeeds,” Bucky responded softly. 

The van pulled to a stop and Bucky shifted his hips again to feel the knot finally deflating just in time. The Soldier would have to steal the van from the SHIELD agent Maria Hill so he could go back to HYDRA. Something he wasn’t sure they’d let him do, to begin with. The Asset wasn’t positive this wasn’t a ploy to just arrest him or steal him from HYDRA for SHIELD’s use. Steve looked at the Asset like he had so many things he wanted to say. The Soldier knew Steve wanted him to stay. Takedown HYDRA together, but the Asset wasn’t stable enough, and to be used against the people he was created by felt sour. The Soldier wasn’t good enough for his Alpha yet, and he wouldn’t be used for SHIELD’s agenda. The Asset would have to leave Steve. The blond man was gentle when he pulled out of Bucky, cleaned him up with his boxers before they both moved to get dressed. 

The van doors opened cautiously, waiting to see if anyone had been murdered or seriously maimed. The pair did have blood all over their mouths, but resolidifying their bond was a messy business. Steve’s had already healed over into a fresh pink scar and the Asset’s was still in the scabbing process. The Soldier found that his healing factor was a lot slower than the Alpha’s. The Asset didn’t think much of it, just appreciated that the Alpha’s wounds the omega had inflicted during their fight were probably healed by now. The Asset had done a lot of internal damage to the man and it wouldn’t do for Steve to be out of commission for their inevitable second fight. The omega stepped out of the van and helped Steve out after. The pair stepped back from the doors as Maria closed them. The Asset held his metal hand out for the keys, his other hand gripping Steve tightly because he wasn’t sure when he’d see the man next. 

“What do you want?” Maria growled at his hand.

“Your keys,” the Asset was unbothered by the growling Alpha. The woman was not as intimidating as his Alpha, Alexander Pierce, or his handlers. 

“What?” She frowned.

The woman looked the omega up and down and then to Steve who just looked away. The Alpha reeked of desperation and sex while the Asset’s emotions had almost completely shut down, only a low feeling of satisfaction, need, and the smell of sex stuck to his skin. Maria looked to the front of the van where Sam was holding Natalia in his arms. The omega watched Agent Hill look back to him and drop her tense shoulders. The keys clinked against the Soldier’s metal hand, and it closed gently around them. 

“You two say goodbye I guess,” Maria sighed and walked away.

“You need to give him a rut suppressant. Or… Or… He needs help. I can’t finish with him. I’ll be given a suppressant for my own heat,” Bucky called after Maria.

The woman and the male omega further back both looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Rut suppressants don’t exist.” 

The Asset wasn’t sure if only one or three people spoke to him at the same time.

“HYDRA has them, SHIELD must have them,” the Asset countered.

“We don’t. They cause cancer and other horrible malformations. Omega heat suppressants are only used in severe emergencies. Alpha rut suppressants can kill them,” Agent Hill replied.

“Oh,” Bucky blinked.

The brunette looked past the woman and stared down Sam Wilson for a long moment. 

“Then you’ll take care of him. I can’t. I won’t be in heat the next time I try to kill him,” the Asset said bluntly. 

Steve gently pulled away from the Asset and shook his head, “Sam is not going to help me through my rut.” 

“This is your first rut ever Steve. You can’t spend it alone,” Bucky sighed disappointedly.

The Asset reached to cup the Alpha’s cheek and made the blond look at him. Bucky searched Steve’s eyes looking for some confirmation that he would try and do as he was told, but the Alpha seemed stubborn and pig-headed. The Asset didn’t remember Steve too well, but he knew that Steve was someone he knew before the Asset was created by HYDRA. So the man pulled Steve in for a kiss. Both of their mouths opened together and the Asset pushed his tongue against Steve’s tasting the inside of the man. Hot breaths were exchanged as they pressed as close as they could, their kissing desperate and needy. The pair knew the Asset wouldn’t remember Steve, maybe the physical imprint would remain after they wiped his memory.

The Soldier finally pulled himself away wiping a stray tear that Bucky let slip out. Steve stepped back and followed after the SHIELD agent without another look over his shoulder. The Soldier watched the SHIELD agents and his bondmate slip into a gate at the base of the large dam and disappear inside the tunnel. The Asset stared at the gate for a long moment before he slipped into the driver's seat. The Soldier backed up on the dirt road and headed towards his next destination. The Asset took the backroads to take the longest way possible back to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank where he would no doubt be punished and wiped. 

Steve trotted up behind Sam and Natasha trying to stay focused on them and not his retreating omega or the rut that was trying to take over his mind. The Alpha gently pulled Black Widow from the man’s arms, able to carry her weight more easily than the omega. Not that Sam wasn’t capable. The man had taken some hard hits during the battle against the Winter Soldier, and Steve was already healed from his own injuries. The Alpha ignored the woman’s protests, Seve knew he reeked of another omega, heat, and rut, but the man could carry Natasha without trying. Maria moved in front of them with purpose down dingy yellow tunnels. Soon her speed picked up as a man ran towards them with an anxious and hurried expression.

“GSW she’s lost at least a pint!” Maria called to the man.

“Maybe two!” Sam chimed in.

The doctor waved his arm and motioned his hand as he ran. “Let me take her!” 

As they reached the doctor Maria passed by him and sighed. “She’ll want to see him first.”

Natasha looked to the Alpha and then up to Steve who exchanged a confused look with her. They didn’t know who was more important than her getting sewn up. They walked deeper into the dam through a maze of tunnels to enter into a more open area. Lights were set up inside plastic tarps that hung from the ceiling. Inside the makeshift, sterile room was a bed, but the plastic distorted the view of whoever was in the bed. As they approached Maria pulled the plastic to the side to reveal Nick Fury in a hospital bed and looking more alive than he had a day ago. At the sight of the group the Director of SHIELD turned his head to the side to gaze at them. The man brought his head up and huffed out.

“About damn time,” Fury chuckled and looked at Natasha a lot longer than the others. “Why don’t you get her patched up and we’ll talk.” 

The doctor nodded and motioned for Black Widow to sit down in a chair, so Steve gently helped her down and backed away. The Alpha brushed his shoulder against Sam’s glancing down at him before looking over to the red-head when the doctor brought a rolling stool and medical kit on a rolling tray. 

“Who’s he?” Fury asked bobbing his head to Sam Wilson.

“Sam Wilson. Captain Rogers recruited me to help you after SHIELD fell and HYDRA tried to blow them up at Fort Lehigh,” Sam replied and brought himself to military attention. 

“I’d shake your hand and thank you but I’m a little stuck,” Fury chuckled. The man’s eyes dragged over to Steve and wrinkled his nose for the benefit of the Alpha. 

Fury had always been the best at hiding when he was bothered by Steve’s too strong scent. On the other hand, no one had been around Steve when he had been in rut, not even Steve, so his scent was more intense. Not only that, but Steve was also covered in the scent of an omega in heat and sex. Maybe Fury scrunching his nose in distaste wasn’t for Steve’s benefit it was a genuine reaction.

“What happened to you? You were having sex while they were busy fighting?” Fury asked sardonically. 

“Long story,” Steve sighed and ducked his head. 

Natasha huffed knowing Fury would push, so instead asked, “What happened to you?” 

Steve would have to thank her another time for changing the conversation. The Alpha wasn’t sure he had the mental or emotional with all to explain Bucky. Or to find out if Fury knew that Bucky had been in HYDRA hands. Natasha was saving everyone pain and suffering by diverting the conversation. 

“I got into a fight with a ghost,” Fury started, “Managed to get to your house,” the man bobbed his head at Steve, “To take a breath and then was shot four times. So… Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache.”

“Don’t forget your collapsed lung,” the doctor hummed. The man’s hand was pressed on Natasha’s shoulder to try and stop the bleeding after having removed the bullet and sewn one side closed. 

“Oh, let's not forget that,” Fury puffed out as a laugh. “Otherwise I’m good.” 

“They cut you open, your heart stopped,” Natasha replied snappily. 

“Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress,” Fury’s voice stayed even and low.

“Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?” Steve frowned.

“Any attempt on the director’s life had to look successful,” Maria pointed out.

Steve nodded at her at the unspoken comment, which was why Bucky couldn’t have come inside with them. His mind still belonged to HYDRA, whatever they would do to him to make him forget who Steve was again. If Bucky told HYDRA Fury was still alive, another attempt on Fury’s life would have to be made. Which meant that Steve, Natasha, and Sam would see Bucky again. Not Bucky. They’d see the Winter Soldier trying to kill them because he failed his mission the first time around. 

“Can’t kill you if you’re already dead. Besides, I wasn’t sure who to trust,” Fury breathed eyes darting to Natasha who in kind looked away.

“Alright Agent Romanoff, I’m going to stitch you up,” the doctor told the woman. 

Natasha complied easily and kept still, her green eyes bored into the cement walls of the dam as a needle and thread moved in and out of her, tying her skin tight together. Steve was glad he didn’t feel any of the pain he had felt not two hours ago from having Bucky’s metal fist hit his side repeatedly. Not only would Steve be suffering from the pain of broken ribs and internal bleeding that would have had to be dealt with. But on top of that, his own rut and need for an omega he couldn’t have. 

“Do we have anyone else left in SHIELD?” Steve asked.

“We do. But we have SHIELD agents shaking other SHIELD agents to find HYDRA. It’ll take some time,” Maria supplied. The woman’s eyes looked at Steve with concern as the smell of his rut rose again. Brown eyes darted to green who had also caught the stench. “We have rooms you all can stay in down here. The mission continues tomorrow, but I think we need to rest a bit because it’s not going to get any easier out there.” 

“Great!” Sam clapped his hands together. Then clapped Steve’s shoulder to squeeze it tight and get the Alpha to focus.

“Just to clarify the information that is being kept from me… Wilson isn’t the omega whose scent is all over you?” Fury chirped up.

Steve sputtered and looked to Sam then Fury and shook his head.

“No,” Steve swallowed dryly. 

“And you’re not going to tell me who it was that reconfirmed that bite mark on your neck?” 

“No, he’s not,” Natasha huffed standing slowly. “It’s a need to know basis.”

“Oh,” Fury nodded and chuckled. 

“Let me show you where the rooms are,” Maria sighed and led the group out of the room. “You think it’s okay to not let Fury know that the Winter Soldier is Steve’s bondmate?”

“I think if Fury found out, he’d think Steve was HYDRA,” Natasha grumbled.

“That makes sense, actually. Fury would probably think Steve is more compromised than he already is.”

“Steve is completely compromised,” Sam chimed in.

“Steve is here with you all, so let’s stop talking about me like I’m not,” Steve spat tiredly. “I appreciate not telling Fury that Bucky is alive.”

“I don’t think any of us want to know if Fury knows who the Winter Soldier actually is,” Maria murmured.

“Because he actually probably does,” Natasha replied solemnly. “Which still doesn’t make it your fault that you didn’t know Steve.” 

“I know. I couldn’t have found him anyway if he wasn’t awake. Now it’s just a homing system that’s negging me,” Steve grumbled his hand reached to touch the freshly pink scar on his neck.

“Captain Rogers, you can stay in this room, it has the biggest bed,” Maria opened a door to reveal a dimly lit bare-bones bedroom. “Wilson, Romanoff, your bedrooms are the next two doors, you can fight over which one you want.”

“I’m going to chat with Steve, if that's okay with everyone? So your pick on rooms Black Widow,” Sam told the women.

Neither of them looked surprised, only Steve who was already being backed up into the dank bedroom. Sam shut and locked the door behind them and quickly backed Steve onto the bed to make the man sit. The omega backed away again to provide Steve some air to breathe and sat himself down in a chair up against the wall. The Alpha crossed his arms frowning at the situation of currently being trapped with a man he could easily overpower. Sam stretched out a bit, crossing his legs at the ankles and folded his long thick hands neatly. 

“So…?” Steve started hating the silence. 

“So. This is your first rut ever?” Sam asked.

“Before the serum, my body never worked right and Bucky and I bonded right before I went into Project Rebirth,” Steve breathed shallowly. Sam remained quiet to let the man continue to speak. “When I saved Bucky at Azzano, he’d gone a month without suppressants at the time so he’d gone into heat while he was there. Even then… Nothing.” 

“I heard you were with Tony Stark… Did he never go into heat?” Sam asked gently.

“No. He’s past the age where he has regularly scheduled heats. I mean… He was great to mess around with because I couldn’t get him pregnant, even though I don’t even know if I’m fertile,” Steve responded honestly. 

“So you’ve gone… let's say based on the years that you’ve been alive minus the years you’ve been frozen. You’re twenty-seven years old. An Alpha. And you’ve never had a rut before. Not only that, but you also have a metabolism that could break down your body if you don’t consume enough calories while simultaneously healing any damage it’s done to itself. Steve by not having someone to go through this with, you’re asking for pain and maybe even death. Your temperature runs higher, a rut will spike your temperature if you don’t do anything.” 

“Then… Then I can take care of myself tonight.”

Sam shook his head.

“Steve…” Sam began and released calming pheromones. The man stood and walked over to the Alpha gently placing his hands on the man’s thick muscular shoulders. “You can’t think jerking off is going to help you focus tomorrow when you see him. He’s probably right, he doesn’t know much about himself, but he knows what HYDRA will do to him. They’ll suppress his heat. They’ll make sure the mission succeeds before anything else. You’ll be in rut and smell him and lose focus. That’s how he’ll help HYDRA win.”

Steve stared at Sam’s collarbone instead of his face. It was hard to look a man in the eye who was right and offering something Steve didn’t want. That wasn’t true. Steve wanted sex, wanted to be with an omega. And Sam would have been great if Bucky hadn’t suddenly resurfaced. Sam would be perfect. It felt like a betrayal to a Bucky who didn’t even understand their bond.

“God… If Bucky wasn’t alive I wouldn’t hesitate Sam…” Steve murmured honestly. 

The Alpha loosely rested a hand on Sam’s hip. He slipped his thumb up under the shirt to feel silky skin and the omega shudder under the gentle touch. Steve finally got his act together and looked Sam into his brown eyes, wanting the man to understand how desperate he was but how completely and totally upset he was at the prospect of betraying Bucky. 

“Who do you think was talking when I was told to make sure you were taken care of? Bucky or the Winter Soldier?” Sam whispered.

Steve choked a bit on a miserable laugh, “That was Bucky… He thinks I can’t take care of myself.” 

“Do you trust me to take care of you?” Sam was on his knees now between Steve’s legs to show his submission to the blond.

Steve stared into deep brown eyes, searching for answers that wouldn’t come before he dropped his defenses. 

“I trust you more than myself right now,” Steve said honestly. 

Sam’s hands traveled to cup Steve’s face, a small smirk spreading across thick lips revealing a small gap between his top front teeth. 

“I was gonna ask you out, you know.”

Steve laughed wetly and leaned into the firm hands. 

“You’re the first person to treat me like I’m human.”

Sam slowly stood again to hold Steve’s face gently and tilt it up.

“Why don’t I help you right now, before we’re briefed on the mission. You can barely focus.”

“Yea, okay,” Steve hummed. 

The Alpha’s large hands rested fully on Sam’s hips and slid up under his shirt to feel his tight skin. The blond’s gaze had moved back down watching the skin and muscle reveal itself as he disrobed Sam. It was a shock when the omega captured his lips, but accepted it easily, kissing slowly and shyly. It was different than the heated and desperate kiss Steve exchanged with Bucky, the Winter Soldier. It was uncertain and confused. Sam guided them up further on the bed, hands explored Steve’s bare chest, the man hadn’t been provided a new shirt upon entry into the dam. The Alpha fell back completely on the bed allowing Sam to hover over him and take control. 

“Do you like to be ridden, Steve?” Sam asked with a small smile. 

Steve’s hands moved back down the omega’s chest to begin working the man’s pants off. The Alpha panted, nostrils flared as Sam’s unique scent filled him. Soap and beer hops, it was pleasant and arousing. Not overwhelming and dulled by the man’s birth control. It barely registered that Sam asked him a question as he rolled them so the omega was under him and Steve hovered above. The Alpha’s lips landed on Sam’s collarbone, nipping and sucking, unaware he was leaving marks. Steve hadn’t been able to leave marks on Bucky at all, both of them healed too fast. But when the blond pulled away to work his own pants off, he noticed the purpling on mahogany skin. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Steve breathed shallowly. 

Sam was trying to shuck his own pants off quickly after that. Steve could smell the slick spilling from the man and licked his lips in excitement. They didn’t have time for all the urges Steve had, and Sam wasn’t his omega. The Alpha would have to expedite their time together as a mission debrief had to happen before they could get lost in each other. Once both of their pants were divested Sam reached up to pull Steve into a more heated kiss like he was showing the Alpha how after seventy years. Steve moaned as a hot tongue pushed into his mouth and the omega brought them back down onto the bed. Sam’s legs spread, one hooked around Steve’s slim waist and pulled him down so their members rubbed up against each other. 

“Steve you gotta fuck me,” Sam gasped for air.

The Alpha nodded and ground his hips down into Sam’s. One hand gripped the sheets to ground himself enough to remember that Sam probably needed to be prepped. Two fingers pushed into Sam without much fight, the omega was slicker than Steve had expected. The Alpha hadn’t done that with his own bond mate, but the Winter Soldier hadn’t given him a chance. Steve wouldn’t allow the same mistake to be made with a man who wasn’t a super-soldier. Sam writhed under Steve’s fingers, his large thick hand gripped the back of Steve’s neck trying to encourage the man to give him more. The Alpha complied and pushed in another two fingers, spreading Sam open, thrusting his fingers, and searching for the other’s prostate. 

The omega cried out when Steve repeatedly thrust his fingers into the man’s prostate. Sam pushed against the long slim fingers and Steve could feel a rush of slick spill out of the man. The Alpha removed his fingers and coated his cock slowly. Steve let Sam take a good look at his long, thick, and heavy cock that dripped pre-cum. The omega hooked his hands behind his own knees and tugged his legs back exposing his hole completely. Steve’s growl vibrated between the pair as he slowly breached Sam’s tight and wet ass. Walnut eyes rolled with a choked sob from thick brown lips. The Alpha shallowly thrust in and out until he was balls deep in the man underneath. Steve kept one hand on Sam’s hip, the other remaining controlled on the sheet, tearing into it as he began thrusting his hips. One long agonizing drag out and a quicker push in. The Alpha felt more in control while Sam was whining under him.

“Y… You don’t have to be careful,” Sam gasped out. His legs wrapped around Steve’s hips confidently. 

Steve grunted at him when his pink lips bit down on black nipples circling his tongue around as he rocked his hips slowly in and out of the man. The omega was whining and whimpering under Steve, trying to relay information, but unsuccessful with multiple avenues of pleasure. Sam managed to grab Steve’s jaw and pulled the Alpha up so they could look at each other. The surprise in the Alpha’s face from the omega’s action caused his slow hips to stutter in their place before continuing. Sam rolled his eyes and huffed out. The omega chewed on the inside of his cheek, ignoring the Alpha that nuzzled and kissed his hand.

“Cap…” Sam puffed, “It’s not 1943.”

Steve’s too blue eyes flashed up to Sam. The Alpha’s movements never stopped, the rhythm was slow and agonizing for both of them, but Steve really didn’t want to hurt Sam. It wouldn’t do to be offered such beautiful and seductive help only to ruin it with super-soldier strength. Missionary seemed to be the best way to control himself and Sam. Steve hadn’t had the chance with Bucky, but the Winter Soldier proved he could match Steve’s strength with ease.

“What do you mean? I just wanted to look at you,” Steve whispered. 

Sam shifted his hips to slam them against Steve’s much slower hips. The omega wanted to show the Alpha what his body could take. And it helped to throw the Alpha off again because Sam got a few deliciously uncalculated thrusts out of Steve for the action. 

“Yeah… This is great an all,” Sam gasped, “But I want to get off, and I won’t like this.”

Red spread across Steve’s chest and cheeks. The Alpha licked his lips and looked down to where they were connected. Sam was actively trying to get Steve to move faster and the blond was still trying to not hurt the man underneath him. Their bodies were working against each other instead of for each other. The Alpha had to remind himself that this wasn’t Bucky, wasn’t his omega. They barely knew each other. They had to jump to sex for Steve’s sake, and Steve had to learn how they could be compatible and enjoy each other’s bodies fast.

“I don’t wanna hurt ya,” Steve mumbled. 

“Dude,” Sam huffed exasperatedly. “Just fuck me, we only got ten minutes.” 

Steve chewed on his top lip, assessed their bodies, and his too slow hips. Eventually, he slowed to a stop, grabbed one of Sam’s legs, and rolled the omega to his side. The Alpha gently rested Sam’s leg on his shoulder and remained inside the omega’s slick hole. After the minor adjustments Sam was breathing harsher than before, brown eyes dilated, watching and waiting for the Alpha’s next move. Steve began his slow pace again, rolled his hips into Sam’s to watch the omega whimper and whine. Sam reached for Steve and latched onto the strong arm that delicately held the omega’s thick thigh. The Alpha touched back in kind, their arms locked together tightly, Steve’s touch leaving bruises.

Hips began rocking together in unison, picking up speed until sounds of skin slapping against each other mingled with heavy panting and groans. Sam’s lips tried to hold back moans as his body arched more into the contortion Steve had him in. Thick strong legs wrapped around Steve’s shoulder and waist pulled Steve closer so Sam could meet his thrusts. The Alpha took the strength of muscular legs around him and continued to slam inside of the omega. Slick was spilling out of Sam, getting them both wet everywhere only to make it easier for Steve to fuck the omega. The Alpha tugged on Sam’s arm to move the other man’s entire body into the thrust surprised when his slowly growing knot kept catching on Sam’s hole.

“Don’t… Don’t push it in… We’ll… We’ll get stuck.”

Steve whined out and dropped his head into Sam’s side, kissing along the well-defined obliques and ribs. Thrusts grew shallower and harder, hitting the top of his knot against Sam’s slick hole. With every push of Steve’s hips, the omega’s ass opened more, trying to take in the knot that Steve refused to give. God, how he wanted to be completely inside the omega, but Sam was right. They didn’t have time right now. They would later and Steve would take full advantage. With the future in mind, the Alpha continued his shallow thrusts, moaning against hard muscle and soft skin. Steve scented the omega’s side with his cheek and neck moaning unabashedly. The Alpha was drooling all over the man, mind too far gone to notice the large heavy hand that was pulling at Steve’s hair trying to warn him. 

The omega’s hole was tight suddenly. Cum shot out across Sam’s chest and Steve’s face, unintentionally marking the Alpha. A possessive growl tore through Steve. Hips continued a shallow thrust until finally pushing the knot passed Sam’s opening. The Alpha paused midway, only half of his knot inside the omega before he pulled out to leave only his head locked in. The blond continued this pattern and his deep thrusts. Steve stretched a sensitive Sam with each push of his knot. The man shoved the omega flat on his back again to push into Sam’s prostate. Steve wanted to hear him cry out in pleasurable agony from oversensitivity. Steve moved up the omega’s chest, sucking and biting at the man’s pert nipples, rolling them in his mouth as he moved his hips without care. Sam came again as a surprise to them both. Less cum spilled out, but the omega squeezed tighter and on Steve’s knot of all things.

Steve was close thanks to Sam’s overactive hole. The Alph pulled his cock out, squeezed his knot, and came all over Sam’s chest. Allowing their scents from sex mingle. The Alpha panted above Sam, looking over the man’s body to admire the work done in such a short period of time. Muscular legs dropped from where they held Steve and remained open and spread to let the Alpha see the slick that continued to spill. The omega’s cast his arm over his forehead breathing harshly. Watery brown eyes peeked out from under to get a look at Steve who sat slack on folded legs stilling holding onto his knot tightly. The pink cock had flagged a small amount, enough for Steve to focus again when they were called for a debrief.

“Come here, you can touch me,” Sam murmured.

Steve fell into the man’s side easily and pressed his face underneath Sam’s jaw. They took in each other’s scents. Steve hadn’t had a chance to bathe so he smelled like a harem. Two omegas had scented his body and covered him in cum. The Alpha wasn’t upset, and Sam didn’t seem bothered by the mixture either. The pair laid in each other’s arms, Steve slowly rocking against Sam’s thigh while squeezing his member. The omega’s eyes roamed Steve’s body to admire. The Alpha was melting against Sam’s cooler body. It was a nice contrast to Bucky, who had been just as boiling hot which only exacerbated their issue. Occasionally Sam, who was petting Steve’s sweat-soaked hair, tugged, earning himself a gasp and a moan, maybe even a small orgasm. That was all the blond could do without having his knot inside an omega, small orgasms to ease off the pain. 

“Let’s get you in the shower… Clean you off?” Sam whispered.

“Mmm,” Steve grunted in response as lazy blue eyes floated to brown.

“I’ll suck you off… It’ll help,” Sam continued.

“Yea… Okay. Thank you,” Steve mumbled.

Sam chewed on his lower lip a moment before deciding to reply. 

“I wouldn’t want to be in your or Bucky’s situation without help. And… You’re not a burden. I’m sure this would have happened sooner or later if Bucky hadn’t appeared.”

Steve laughed against Sam’s chest softly, cerulean eyes wandered up to meet swirling dark brown. 

“We definitely would have been here one way or another,” Steve agreed.


	7. Who the Hell is Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, always looking for one <3
> 
> Thank you for reading as we come upon the end of this story.

Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Bucky?

IDEAL FEDERAL SAVINGS BANK. January 11th, 2014. 1930.

The Soldier didn’t remember the drive all too well, his mind wandered back to the hours spent with an Alpha he’d never see or remember again. Considering that fact, he had felt the need to contemplate a way to remove his bond. It was too painful to think about never seeing someone that seemed so perfectly made for him ever again. Who else could handle the Winter Soldier and not feel shy or worried about the pain they might suffer at the strong metal hands. Sure, Rumlow and Pierce acted tough and pretended they could handle the Asset, for the sake of everyone’s mental stability, including the Soldier’s. But it wasn’t real enough and they lost control of him often because of the cracks the Asset could see through. 

This was one of those clarity moments, where it became clear horrifyingly that the Asset was under no one’s control. The omega had felt bold enough to lie about killing his targets and ran away with them to fulfill a desire he shouldn’t even have. These thoughts plagued him so long that he didn’t notice when he had arrived at the underground parking lot of the bank. The Soldier stopped the van abruptly when Rumlow’s STRIKE team marched out and surrounded the van. The Soldier slowly stepped out hands up in surrender. Rumlow walked over, a cruel chuckle escaping him after he smelled the air around the Winter Soldier. The brunette was covered in all sorts of bodily fluids. The bite that Steve remade was bright pink on his neck begging to be seen by other Alphas and only having just healed over moments ago. Rumlow circled the Soldier like a delicious meal waiting to be consumed. The man was actually looking for damages and weapons on the Fist of HYDRA before he was satisfied everyone in the carpark was safe. The Alpha kicked out the back of the Asset’s knees and brought the omega down to the ground. 

“Seemed like you thoroughly enjoyed your time away. Hands behind your head,” Rumlow grumbled. “Who knew the Winter Soldier would lie just to get some dick?” 

The Asset complied by moving his hands behind his head, fists pressed together to try to keep himself calm and focused on Rumlow. If HYDRA’s attention was forced upon their disobedient Weapon they would have no choice but to lose Captain America’s trail. The longer HYDRA had to spend on the Soldier, the sloppier the organization became and it was clear Steve and his people were far more organized and prepared despite how easy it looked to dismantle them. Lost in his thought Rumlow gripped the Asset’s arms with force to pull him out of his mind. Metal and flesh arms were flipped behind his back and cuffs latched onto the omega. 

Hot breath lingered behind the omega. The omega’s heat scent filled the carpark now, it was obvious from the way the STRIKE team shifted uncomfortably with their guns still trained on him. The Alpha that was still behind him finally pressed himself close, breathing in the musky scent of sex and heat. One of Rumlow’s hands moved from the Asset’s wrists and dropped down to rub the wet pants the omega was wearing. A gasp left the Soldier's mouth before he snapped his jaw shut with a loud snap. Rumlow laughed and rubbed his hand until he was pushing against the Asset’s hole earning himself a groan and the omega shaking under the insistent touching.

“Look at you, too bad you’ll throw up everywhere, or I’d happily indulge myself,” Rumlow purred, “Kind of unfair you go into heat for Captain America but not me.” 

“Guess my pussy never thought your cock would be good enough,” Bucky growled at the Alpha.

A hard kick landed on the omega’s side, knocking him over onto the ground. 

“Disgusting omega. Should have been burned when you presented,” Rumlow barked at him. “Get the Winter Soldier up. He needs to be wiped and reset to continue his mission. Project Insight is in danger of failing.”

A couple of STRIKE agents picked the Winter Soldier up, the Asset remembered one as Rollins, the other he didn’t remember seeing before. The pair dragged the Asset into the depths of the bank occasionally using a stun baton to keep the omega in his place. The team that surrounded the Soldier with guns continued to make comments about his smell and degrade the omega as much as possible. The Asset would struggle at a comment aimed at his Alpha, Steve was not involved in the Winter Soldier or HYDRA and he wouldn’t have them talking bad about him. The Alpha had treated the Asset better than anyone ever had and struggling through the pain was worth knowing what goodness felt like. It didn’t take long for them to enter the room that struck the most fear into the omega, he froze up. So the men dragged the Soldier to the chair that smelled like piss, blood, and bleach. Fear was a permanent fixture into the chair. They forced him down and ensured that the Soldier’s arms held by titanium-reinforced straps all the way up his flesh arm and an EMP metal cuff at his metal wrist to turn off the weapon.

A tech sat next to him, guns still pointed at him as little tools were pulled out. “That mean Alpha did a number on you didn’t he?” the Tech antagonized. 

The doctor assisting the tech stood behind the Soldier’s left shoulder, putting him on edge. The man pulled out a syringe that made the Asset think he was being sedated, but it was a heat suppressor. It burned through his body forcing out a moan of pain and shook as his bond radiated the pain with him. Soon, the only heat he felt was the rut his own Alpha was going through. The suppressant prevented his body’s reaction to his Alpha causing the omega to feel confused and in pain without the increase of temperature. The Asset ignored the tech that was trying to reform what Captain America’s shield had crushed. The omega favored retreating into his mind to sort through the memories that he had been pulled out in his short time with his true Alpha. 

“Sergeant Barnes,” a German voice and a flash of a man’s face. 

Zola, Dr. Arnim Zola, the face of the Soldier’s fear and programming. The only reason the Asset was who he was and why he had survived seventy years of torture and pain. The Asset lurched forward in his chair, unable to move too far thanks to the restraints that held him down. The sound of a train rushing past made the Soldier look over his shoulder with a jerk, to see a cliffside that shouldn’t be underneath a bank. Someone-Steve-calling his name with agony as he hit the side of the cliff that tore his arm off. The next moment all he could see was a man in a USSR uniform, speaking to him as two other men dragged his limp through snow. When Bucky looked down part of his left arm was bleeding and missing. The Asset’s eyes focused back on the sparks flying from metal as Zola’s voice rang through again.

“The procedure has already started.” 

Doctors all around him held tools he had never seen before, and the omega had seen a lot of doctors' offices and hospitals being around his Alpha. There were so many that were sharp and frightening, it was overwhelming so he jerked in his restraints to try to get away. But then a bone saw cut into his arm, piece by piece removing shattered bone and torn muscle. The omega’s nerves went on fire. It was part of his torture, part of how HYDRA broke him down and remade him into the Fist. His eyes stared at the metal arm being fixed, moving in and out of reality as memories flooded faster. The procedure had been completed, the man woke with a metal hand, and all the Soldier could feel in response was anger and pain. Zola was right when the Asset’s metal arm grabbed the throat of a man in a blue coat. He was the new Fist of HYDRA. The Soldier was quickly sedated while choking a doctor out.

Zola’s face flashed in front of him, “Put him on ice.” 

The Asset remembered the first time he was frozen. Brown hair only an inch past regulation metal hand pushing on the door until he was only able to take his last breath as ice froze him in time. No. The Asset couldn’t let that happen. Bucky couldn’t let himself be taken from this Alpha again. His metal arm tore through the EMP cuff that barely functioned and slammed his fist into the HYDRA tech that had almost finished fixing his arm. The Soldier’s fits came to rest at his lower abdomen the moment's guns cocked. The omega’s muscles flexed and tight as he planned his next move, the STRIKE agents were weak, the Soldier could easily overpower them. Rollins had his gun drawn on the Asset as did the other men surrounding him. Rollins was the only one that didn’t seem afraid. The Asset was about to make his next move when he heard Rumlow speaking to the STRIKE team through their radios.

“Peirce has arrived, guns on the Asset.” 

“Asset assaulted the tech team, has not made another move.”

“Keep it that way until Pierce arrives.” 

The Asset felt himself calming slowly. His Alpha Alexander Pierce was arriving with his other Alpha and handler Rumlow. The only two men still alive that truly struck fear into the omega and made him rethink his plan to escape. Maybe the Asset should have stayed with his bondmate, but it wouldn’t have been safe, and the Soldier would have to hope he would get out of this predicament soon. That the next time he met his bondmate, he would remember. So the Soldier calmed himself down, relaxing his muscles and sat in the chair forward-facing and waiting for his handlers to put him in his place. Maybe it would be better, to forget, to suppress all these memories. Rollins dropped his gun down, looking towards the barred doors that held them trapped with the omega.

“Sir, he’s… He’s unstable. Erratic.” 

A door opened. Out of the corner of his eye, the gold bar doors creaked and in walked Pierce with Rumlow at his tail. The Alpha waved his hands at the STRIKE team, motioning the rest to lower their guns. They complied despite the concern they felt about it and the metal door closed shut with a loud clunk. The omega felt distant and detached from where he was sitting, eyes wandered over the gold safety deposit boxes in various states of open and closed. The Asset could count and see which numbers were still closed, assess if there was anything contained in them still. The bank was still functional, HYDRA had deep pockets everywhere and liked to provide a show to its stakeholders wherever the Asset went. 

“Mission report.”

The Soldier could hear Pierce was commanding him, but there was a box that was open and still had an envelope inside. Someone would be missing that information soon if HYDRA didn’t scoot as soon as possible. Once Project Insight had its successful launch the Soldier would be sent back to storage in Russia until HYDRA needed him again, if they ever did. With Project Insight, the Asset’s specific skills wouldn’t be needed. Then why were they keeping him like this, if they didn’t need him anymore? The Soldier was dead, a ghost, no-one. That was why he would be frozen forever, there would be no one to miss him or need. Except for his Alpha, he had a true Alpha waiting for him, wanting him. 

“Mission report now.” 

The Asset felt himself more relaxed than before, his mate must be asleep. Good, Wilson must have taken care of his Alpha as Bucky had requested. The Soldier would have to fight Captain America again and it wouldn’t be a fair fight if the Captain was raging from rut and unable to focus. Their hand to hand combat had been erotic to say the least, it wasn’t a surprise that they ended up fucking on the battlefield. The Asset barely registered Pierce in front of him who knelt slowly to try and make eye contact with the omega he thought he owned via mind, body, and soul. The next action was quick and unexpected or else the omega might have anticipated and blocked it. The Alpha gave a hard backhanded slap to his left cheek which tossed the omega to the right. The Asset settled himself back in the chair, eyes focused forward on the Alpha in front of him.

“The man on the bridge,” grey eyes searched Peirce’s blue. “Who was he?”

“I told you, he’s just an old bondmate,” Peirce stayed in his knelt position like he was speaking with a scared child. “Your mission was to dispose of him as you have with most of your other bondmates.” 

“But… I knew him… From before HYDRA,” Bucky said nervously.

Any mention of his life before HYDRA was forbidden and ignored. The omega’s programming told him it wasn’t real, anything he thought existed before HYDRA was just bad coding. When the Soldier did remember it was brutal beatings the use of the chair’s true purpose. The Asset watched as Peirce took a seat on the round stool the tech had been evicted from to get closer to the Soldier to invade the omega’s senses with Peirce’s scent. The omega’s wide grey eyes slowly drooped down to the tiled floor until slowly they wandered back up to meet the Alpha’s. It was easy for Alexander to subdue him now. The Soldier was so afraid of him that his scent alone focused him and kept him calm. It was all the omega could do now.

“Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time,” Alexander began. The Asset’s eyes searched in the blues that just weren’t bright enough and wide enough. “Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we’re gonna give it a push. But… If you don’t do your part, I can’t do mine, and HYDRA can’t give the world the freedom it deserves.” 

The Soldier swallowed a few times during the man’s speech only to end up replying with brows furrowed and lips turned down. 

“But… I knew him. I fought against HYDRA with him,” Bucky grimaced. 

The anguish was obvious on his face when Alexander leaned back with clear disappointment. The Soldier should have snapped back into action, ready to do anything for the success of HYDRA. But with Steve Rogers out there, without his omega, it made the Soldier feel like there were things more important than HYDRA. There shouldn’t be anything more important than the current and the next mission, to please the Alphas in front of him. Peirce stood and sighed roughly while Bucky continued to swallow his spit and chew on the inside of his cheek. Fear began to shake his body, wet his hair and skin more than before when Peirce made the command.

“Prep him,” Alexander commanded back to the Soldier.

The doctor and tech shared a look before the doctor replied, “He’s been out of cryo-freeze too long.” 

Pierce looked back at the Asset with disgust.

“Then wipe him and start over.” 

The doctor and the tech quickly got to work. A few guns went back up despite Peirce’s control over the Soldier, and the doctor pushed the omega back into the chair strapping him down again. The Asset chewed on the inside of his cheek more before finally deciding to open his mouth for the bite guard. The moment the metal clamps worked around both of his arms the panic filled him again, his breath harsh and loud in the small safety deposit room. The machine was louder than the omega’s screaming breaths. It moved, lit up, and opened a device that wrapped around the Asset’s skull and settled itself snugly in place covering the omega’s left eye. The electrocution was immediate and the soldier was screaming through the pain. The bond deep inside of the omega twisted in agony as his nerves lit on fire all throughout his body, fingers and toes twitching as his mind was destroyed. 

POTOMAC RIVER. Jan 12th, 2014. 

“I’m with you to the end of the line.”

It rang in his ears as he dangled from a metal cross beam still attached to the Insight helicarrier. The omega watched his target Captain America fall to his death in the Potomac with pieces of the slowly falling helicarrier. The Alpha’s words were lost in the sounds of explosions and the omega lost focus. He had failed his mission. The Soldier was meant to rendezvous with his handler Rumlow for next orders, but his stomach ached to follow the man into the river. The omega didn’t want to kill himself, no, the pull was to save him. It went against his mission, his mission that he just failed. This was the omega’s moment to finally be with his Alpha, the pull was too strong.

The Asset released the metal beam and crossed his arms tightly against his chest, legs straight and toes pointed as he fell into the river feet first. Once underwater the omega swam down towards the river floor, searching for Captain America. The man was found a few meters away from his red white and blue shield and the Soldier pushed himself faster. The omega slipped his arms under the Alpha’s and swam back to the surface to catch some air. Above surface the omega gasped for air and held Steve’s head up as he looked for a place to lay the blond down. The omega shifted the large Alpha to the Winter Soldier’s back and swam across the river to the opposite side of SHIELD headquarters.

The closer to shore he got, he dropped Steve’s body off of his own and carried him by a strap, dragging the bleeding man through the shallow water. Once on the gravel shore the Soldier dropped Steve’s heavy body unceremoniously on the ground. The omega watched Steve, looking over his chest and then his face in recognition. The Alpha wasn’t HYDRA, so he could live, the Soldier would let him live. When Rogers coughed up water and began breathing again the Asset felt his stomach twist in relief. Something he only began to understand now that he was focusing on how the Alpha smelled. The omega shook his head, looked around to ensure no one had seen where he had taken the Alpha, and walked away from him. 

The omega had no doubt that Steve would be found soon, they would scrape the river for him if that’s what it took. And the Black Widow had been with Peirce, which meant she probably put a tracker on him. If the omega understood correctly, Steve Rogers was his Alpha, which made it even more likely for Natalia to place a tracker on the Alpha. The man was a flight risk, if he had woken up and the omega had been standing above trying to leave, Steve probably would have followed him. So, the Asset would make sure the man couldn’t and hopefully wouldn’t. Before the Asset could leave the country, he had to take care of those that directly knew him. Alexander Pierce had already been killed, a shame because the Winter Soldier had ached for twenty years to do that. Rumlow was probably burning to a crisp, which meant finding the techs and doctors that knew him and destroying them along with the chair. 

IDEAL FEDERAL SAVINGS BANK.

“I don’t know what you’re getting all panicky about,” the tech’s familiar voice huffed. The man’s breath floated through the underground hallways the Soldier quietly moved through. “You know as well as I do that if you cut off one head two more-”

“All I know is everything has gone to hell,” the Doctor’s voice was raised and harsh in the Asset’s ears. “I’m done with all of this. Gonna pack this gear up and get the hell out of the country before any of the authorities digging into this mess find out what we’ve been doing here. Last thing I want is to be the focus of the next Nuremberg.”

The Winter Soldier took that moment to open the gold bar gates of the safety deposit room revealing himself to the men. The Soldier kept his metal arm up, knowing the best way to make these men piss themselves. The metal arm glinted in the dimmed lights as the omega smelled the air of fear flowing between the Alpha and beta in the room. The Soldier watched as the pair tried to think of what to do, they knew running would only activate the primal part of the omega that HYDRA relied on. As fear flowed the Asset took in deep breaths of their scents, shivering in excitement at being able to destroy those that had forced him to kill hundreds of people including an attempt on his own Alpha’s life multiple times.

“M-mission report!” the Doctor finally bellowed. 

“It’s done,” the omega replied and moved into the room casually. If they had any sense of what was wrong and what was right with the Winter Soldier, they’d know he shouldn’t be speaking English until Alexander Pierce himself was speaking to him. “Captain America is dead.” 

That hadn’t even been his first mission, Steve was a secondary mission that he also failed. The tech breathed out in relief upon hearing those words they thought was programming. The pair moved towards him to get him prepped for Cryo-freeze until someone more experienced with the Winter Soldier project could handle him. The Asset knew how these two men and men like them operated. They were overconfident in the Soldier’s programming and thought they could subdue him. So the omega used their confidence to enter into their space. While their guards were down the Asset gripped the Doctor by the back of his neck and threw him to the ground enjoying the crack his skull made on the concrete. 

The tech cowered away as the Soldier went to the chair, tearing off pieces and kicking machinery around until everything in the room was destroyed. Dead grey eyes drifted to the cowering technician. The Soldier quietly walked up, gripped the man by the back of his shirt with his metal hand, and dragged him into the light where he could see him. The technician was new, had only been with the Soldier since he was woken from cryo-freeze a few days ago. He pulled back his right fist, muscles tensing, reading to snap a killing blow into the man’s face. The young man begged quietly and the Soldier saw another face of a man begging. The man had a daughter and was begging for his life and the Asset took his life anyway, leaving a girl parentless. The Soldier had been brainwashed to not care. Seeing the man begging for his life now, his brain was foggy, the programming still trying to do its work, but the omega knew this wasn’t him. This wasn’t what he or his Alpha wanted for him. 

“Please,” The tech begged again.

The Winter Soldier dropped the technician and sighed out weakly. The brunet turned away and walked out of the bank. He didn’t need any more blood on his hands and the technician had only fixed his arm, the young man had never hurt the Asset intentionally. No more blood needed to be spilled by those that had been convinced of the wrong side, who maybe didn’t have as much choice as him. And knowing HYDRA they would kill anyone that they introduced into HYDRA and refused to join. HYDRA was ruthless and used its people without second thought. The Asset didn’t need to be the same, he didn’t need to continue the cycle of terror on those that never caused him, terror. 

SMITHSONIAN AIR AND SPACE MUSEUM. January 19th, 2014. 1000. 

The museum was quiet with only a few tourists wandering around chatting about topics that didn’t matter and the omega was jealous. But he was at the museum for a purpose, to see the exhibit done on Captain America and the Howling Commandos. If he was Steve’s omega, he figured he should read some information to jog his memory. So far he had only had memories come back of torture, his own and torture he inflicted upon others. His time as Winter Soldier was becoming clearer every day, while memories of his time with Steve Rogers were still foggy. The man-made his way through the exhibit and read everything he could. 

The first area was about Project Rebirth, a similar program to the Winter Soldier project except only one soldier was able to be produced. That Soldier being Steve. The picture of Steve skinny and sickly brought forward memories of illness. Bucky begging Steve to help him through his heats and the Alpha being utterly pathetic and useless to him. Then Zola, again. Zola always interrupted his thoughts and memories, but the omega was repeating his name, birthday, title, and his military number. The Asset pressed his hand to his forehead as he walked further in the exhibit reading. 

There was Peggy Carter. Remembering her was easy, he had encountered her many times as the Winter Soldier. The information was clearly inaccurate, the info box said that Steve Rogers had a relationship with her. The Soldier knew well enough to know that the relationship was faked history for the benefit of the Alpha Supremacy Movement. HYDRA had planned it as such wanting to reinforce the oppression against omegas. Ironic, a woman hell-bent on erasing a legal relationship because she didn’t like Steve’s choice, only for HYDRA to use it against the rest of the world. Sick is how the omega felt, sick to be reading a story that was just so warped that when he finally made it to his own portion of the exhibit he felt haunted. The man in that picture was a ghost, another death at the hands of HYDRA. Maybe he wasn’t Bucky anymore, but he was James Buchanan Barnes.

James wandered to the end of the exhibit with mannequins wearing the commandos uniform. Well, all except the Captain America Uniform. Steve had been purposeful in wearing that particular uniform. It smelled like him no matter how preserved the uniform had been. The omega had become distracted while fighting Steve it hadn’t just been his blunt and recognizable words, but the scent. The deeply embedded scent had distracted him to no end. James was getting distracted by the mere memory of how his Alpha smelled. It was like he was nearby. The omega’s muscles tightened, his feet shifting in stance and shoulders back ready to land a blow on someone that shouldn’t have been watching him. A sly glance over his shoulder revealed a blond man peeking at him from behind a piece of exhibit and a black-haired man reading Steve’s origin story. 

James knew exactly who was on his tail, and there was no way he’d allow their interaction or their faces to get caught on camera. The brunet slowly made his way to the exit of the exhibit down to the lower floor and into a bathroom that was unoccupied. Barnes went to the sink to wash his face and noise of Steve’s too strong scent, only for it to enter the bathroom with a lock of the door. James stared at Steve through the mirror, only he had come in, and was holding a brown baggy. Grey eyes squinted trying to figure out what could possibly be in the bag, if it was dangerous if the Alpha had come to kill him. Maybe Steve had changed his mind about them being together, the Winter Soldier had done horrible things, planned continuous revenge. 

“It’s birth control and a burner phone,” Steve hummed.

The blond invaded Barnes’ space, setting the paper bag down on the sink so that the Soldier’s hip was pinned in place by Steve. The Alpha took the closeness that James hadn’t pushed away as an invitation to take in the omega’s scent like it belonged to him. Which, technically, Barnes was Steve’s omega, but, unfortunately, would never be the omega Steve remembered. The man turned so his ass hit the counter of the sink and was facing Steve. It was more tactically advantageous than having Steve behind his back where he was less flexible in his movements. The omega gasped in shock when the Alpha pressed his forehead to James’ knocking off his hat and his hoodie. Steve then rested his arms on either side of the counter, completely trapping Bucky. What an idiot, the Winter Soldier was dangerous and cornering him would do no good. 

“Why do I need birth control?” James finally asked. He looked up at Steve through his long black lashes. “I already told you I can’t get pregnant.”

“It’ll stop you from going through your heat. Like the suppressants, you used to take, but safer,” Steve murmured. 

It was clear the Alpha’s rut hadn’t ended, the omega could smell it on him now. The man’s body was heating up practically begging his omega to go into heat, but James’ cycle was over thanks to the doctor he killed. It was such a shame because the omega knew of a nice safe house HYDRA and SHIELD didn’t know about, and he wouldn’t have mind staying there a few days just to be fucked by this large man. Barnes’ eyes fluttered shut as the smell enveloped him breaking his barriers down and lighting their bond up with warm flames. James breathed out slowly to calm himself down and refocus his mind. Grey eyes opened up to look into bright sky blue eyes.

“Then, you’ll have to meet me once a month,” James replied quietly. 

Steve chuckled and tilted his head more to press his nose into Bucky’s cheek. James breathed shallowly, feeling as though he was being put under a heavy blanket. The omega felt calm for the first time since he tried to kill his Alpha under HYDRA orders. Barnes closed the small gap of their mingling breaths with hesitance. Their lips moved slowly and tenderly, they created soft noises that echoed in the bathroom. Steve slipped his hand behind Bucky’s head, long fingers tangled in auburn hair tugging the omega’s head back. The Alpha exposed the omega’s neck to press his nose and lips against tanned skin to smell the scent. 

“When you want to go into heat, just stop taking it,” Steve murmured against his skin

“Are you tryin’ to seduce me, Stevie?” James laughed softly. 

“Is it workin’?”Steve chuckled.

Both hands moved down the man’s sides and back up under his sweater and jacket. The Alpha’s lips moved back along the omega’s scruffed jaw. James shuddered under the warm hands on his skin that always seemed cold. The omega’s adam's apple bobbed as he dropped his head back a soft moan slipping out of his lips. Steve had his leg between Bucky’s and was grinding against his erection. James had tried to hold himself back, but Steve was too much to resist. So the man turned himself around facing the mirror, hands braced on the counter, ass pressed into Steve’s crotch offering himself on a platter

“You gonna fuck me Alpha?” the Winter Soldier purred at him. 

Steve licked his lips at the sight, making eye contact with the omega through the mirror. James knew he was a tease, he wasn’t sure if he was actually going to let Steve fuck him or not, but it was fun to know he could flirt still. Large hands gripped his hips roughly and the Alpha began grinding into the omega’s ass. A low moan fell out of James’ lips and felt slick between his cheeks, his own body rocked back against Steve’s. The omega reached up and knocked Steve’s hat off of his head so he could grip the short blond hair and pull the man’s lips against his neck again. The Alpha growled under the rough treatment and did as he was told, biting and nibbling on the bond mark. Barnes shivered under the treatment and did quick work on his own pants pushing them down.

“I don’t think I can say no to you ever Bucky.”

“You don’t gotta prep me… You’ll slide in I promise,” James breathed shaking in anticipation. 

The man couldn’t remember a time with HYDRA that he had wanted sex so desperately, where he felt in control of the situation. James knew that if he said stop his Alpha would stop, despite the end of the rut he was experiencing. It was exhilarating and freeing to know he could enjoy sex again without threat of torture looming over his head. Steve was quick, the man had whipped his cock out and rubbed it between James’ wet cheeks until he was satisfied with how coated his member was. Bucky pushed his hips out more, arching his back, inviting Steve to take what was rightfully his so James could have what belonged to him. Slide in, the Alpha did, with a deep guttural moan that shook the omega to his core. If they weren’t in a bathroom the brunet expected that he would have been babbling and rambling away. James suspected he had always been a talker during sex and that Steve liked it far too much.

“Buck, you’re so good to me,” Steve whispered against his neck. 

The Alpha was pressed flush against Bucky’s back. Their bodies would have melted together if the heat of Steve’s body could accomplish it. The best they could do was have Steve balls deep inside of James’ tight heat. The Alpha was paused, adoring the skin he had access to while the brunet whimpered with teeth tightly clamped. The omega became frustrated and growled at Steve with a roll of his hips to punctuate his impatience. James’ tight hole squeezing down brought the Alpha back to reality and the man began pumping his hips. The omega dropped his head back against the broad shoulder huffing through his nose in excitement, his own hips meeting Steve’s. 

Steve gripped James’ neck, long fingers spreading broadly across the front of his neck to hold him there so he could do as he liked with the sweat that pooled. Bucky shook and whined louder; his lips parted releasing more sounds than the omega would have liked. It was quick when Steve’s knot formed, the man’s thrusts became shallower to try to not lock himself inside of Bucky. Which the omega appreciated but also found his mind wanting to beg Steve to just give it to him. The omega deserved it, deserved to be cognizant enough to feel the knot lock in place and the man’s cum coat and dry on the inside of his body. 

Suddenly the other hand Steve had used to trap Barnes was wrapped around the omega’s hard cock, stroking and covering his head. The omega keened and bucked his hips onto the Alpha’s cock and into Steve’s hand. The blond was humming and groaning into his jaw, encouraging Bucky to come on the feeling of his knot teasingly stretching his hole. The brunet melted against him, all struggle long gone as he released into Steve’s grip. He rolled his hips into the hand, rubbing his cock head through his orgasm. The Alpha wasn’t far behind as Bucky’s hole tightened and practically milked the orgasm from Steve. They weren’t locked together, but Steve did keep half of his knot inside of Bucky to stretch him out and ensure his cum scented the omega deeply. 

“Once a month huh?” Steve panted in James’ ear.

“At least…” Bucky mumbled tiredly.

“Am I going to have to track you down?”

“Definitely,” the omega laughed. “Can’t get hard without a good chase or fight.” 

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, concerns, compliments hate. Kudos/subscribe/bookmark.
> 
> These are the only things that motivate me to write. I don't really write for myself I write for those (like myself) that might be reading and loving everything.


End file.
